We Take Care of Our Own
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Part of my Gracilynn series. Sequel to Don't Look Back. The Leviathan are lose and the wall in Sam's head is broken, leaving him to deal with Hell's hallucinations. It's up to Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn to find a way to put the Leviathan back in Purgatory and save Sam, all the while losing everyone left in their lives they care about. Poster done by Jessfairy88.
1. God Part Deux

AN: Okay, everyone! Here's the next story! Hope ya'll enjoy it! I just want to say a BIG thank you to jessfairy88 for creating the poster for this story!

Cas stares at Dean and Bobby, waiting for them to make a decision. Sam staggers as he stands behind Cas and Gracilynn reaches out, steadying her uncle. After a short moment, Bobby goes down on his knees.

"Well, all right then. Is this good, or you want the whole 'forehead to the carpet' thing?" Bobby says. Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn look over at Bobby, surprised at this action. When none of them make a move to follow, Bobby glances at Dean, knowing Sam and Gracilynn will follow if Dean does the same. "Guys."

Dean kneels. Sam and Gracilynn begin to kneel, but Cas's voice stops them midway.

"Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear," Cas says.

"Cas…" Sam begins, but Cas interrupts him.

"Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back," Cas says.

"Yeah, well, what comes around goes around," Gracilynn mutters before she realizes who she's saying this to. She instantly snaps her mouth shut. Dean's head whips towards his daughter, eyes wide with fear. Cas slowly turns his head to face her, giving her an unpleasant smile.

"Normally, your disrespect would earn you choking on your own tongue," Cas says. Gracilynn forces down a swallow, glancing over at her dad with fear in her eyes. Dean looks from his daughter over to Cas.

"Cas…" he says. Cas looks over to Dean and Bobby.

"Get up," Cas demands. The two older hunters stand up.

"Cas, come on, this isn't you," Dean pleads.

"The Castiel you knew is gone," Cas states.

"So what, then? Kill us?" Dean asks, chancing a glance at his daughter, making sure she's okay.

"What a brave little ant you are. You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me," Cas says, looking at Sam when he says the last part.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down. Not doing so well, are you Sam?" Cas answers. He looks pointedly at Sam. Dean, Bobby, and Gracilynn look over at Sam as well.

"I'm fine," Sam says, then, clears his throat. "I'm…fine."

"You said you would fix him…you promised!" Dean says angrily, worry encasing his tone.

"If you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit," Cas says, looking over at Sam yet again.

"Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please!" Dean says, trying to get Cas to see reason.

"I hope for your sake this is the last you see me," Cas says before abruptly disappearing. The four hunters look around the room and at each other for a moment before Sam's nose starts to bleed.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asks, seeing the blood trickle out of his brothers' nose. Gracilynn looks up at her uncle and sees the same thing.

"Uncle Sammy?" Sam doesn't say anything. He seems to blank out for a second and then he begins falls to the ground. Gracilynn instantly grabs for him but isn't able to break his fall. Sam crashes to the ground, cutting his hand on a large piece of broken glass. Gracilynn follows him, her knees slamming into the glass covered floor.

"Uncle Sammy?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean is crouched on the front seat inside the crushed Impala, his boots pressed up against the roof. Gracilynn is sitting on a table, watched the whole spectacle before her with a smirk on her face. Dean grunts. Bobby walks around the corner and takes in the scene before him, two beers in his hands.

"Come on," he growls, grunting again. The sound of groaning metal is heard as Dean tries to push out the dent with his feet. "Come on, baby."

"So, you fixin' her or primal screamin'?" Bobby asks Dean. Gracilynn grins.

"This is nothing. You should've heard him earlier," she says. Dean climbs out of the Impala and takes the offered beer from Bobby, shooting a glare at his daughter, which just serves to make her grin bigger.

"Thanks. How's Sam?" Dean says, looking back over at Bobby.

"He's still under. But alive," Bobby answers.

"Yeah? What about God part deux?" Dean asks, walking around the Impala and towards Gracilynn.

"I got all kinds of feelers out, so far diddly," Bobby replies.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" Dean asks.

"Exactly. What? Miracles, mass visions, trenchcoat on a tortilla? I don't know what I'm lookin' for," Bobby says.

"Ah, well, he'll surface," Dean offers.

"So say we do suss out where 'new and improved' flew off to..." Bobby asks, the question dying off.

"Yeah?" Dean encourages.

"The hell we plan to do about it?" Bobby asks.

"I don't know, Bobby, I got no more clue than you do," Dean answers, frustrated.

"I don't even know what books to hit for this, Dean," Bobby says truthfully.

"Well, figure it out!" Dean shouts angrily.

"Dad," Gracilynn says quietly. Dean pulls himself together.

"I'm sorry," Dean says to Bobby. "This ain't in no book. If you stick your neck out, Cas steps on it. So you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?" Bobby asks.

"Imma fix this car. Because that's what I can do. I can work on her 'til she's mint. And when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in, we'll glue him back together too. We owe him that," Dean says determinedly. Dean grabs a mallet and heads back around the car.

"I'm with you," Bobby says.

"Me too," Gracilynn adds. Dean crawls back inside the car, lying on his back, and begins to pound the roof with the mallet.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn holds the large envelope in her hand, staring at it. She wasn't expecting to get it so soon. She hears the back door slam shut and she quickly shoves the envelope under the table she's sitting on and on top of a pile of other papers. She looks up as she sees her dad walk into the garage.

"Guess who I ran into," Dean says. Gracilynn looks behind him and sees her uncle appear in the doorway. Gracilynn grins.

"There's the Sasquatch we all know and love," Gracilynn says, hopping down from the table and walking over and giving her uncle a hug, which Sam returns.

"How you doing Smalls?" Sam asks.

"Me? I'm great," Gracilynn answers pulling away from him. She jerks a thumb behind her. "Not too sure about the Impala though. Dad's really doing a number on her."

"Oh, bite your tongue will ya," Dean says with a smirk he can't quite hide.

"Dad fill you in?" Gracilynn asks Sam.

"Was just gonna do that now," Dean says, grabbing a wrench.

"Okay," Gracilynn replies. She glances at her hiding spot before walking over and joining her dad and uncle.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's in the Impala working on a window. The radio is playing in the background and Gracilynn is sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Both front doors of the Impala are open.

"Believed to be target hits high up in white-supremacy organizations. The FBI now believes the Ku Klux Klan has been forced to disband," the radio announcer says.

"Can't argue with that one," Dean comments. He looks over at his daughter when he hears her stomach growling. "Why don't you head inside and grab something to eat. I'll be right in."

"All right," Gracilynn says, climbing out of the car and shutting the door behind her. She walks out of the garage and up to the back door.

Ten minutes later, Dean finishes the window and gathers all of his tools. He places them all on the table, accidentally knocking one onto the ground. He bends down and picks it up, knocking over a pile of papers balancing on a barrel under the table. Dean sets the wrench on the table and begins picking up the papers and putting them back.

An envelope addressed to Gracilynn catches his eye and he picks it up, looking at it. He peers out the window, looking to see if anyone is coming. When he doesn't see anyone, he takes a closer look at who the envelope is from. His eyebrows furrow when he sees it's from the high school she was attending before the whole Cas incident. Dean glances around one last time and, still satisfied, he carefully opens the envelope. He pulls out a piece of paper and looks at it. Dean lets out a breath.

"Aw, hell Gracie," Dean says, running a hand down his face.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, what's eatin' at ya kid?" Bobby asks Dean as they get inside the garage and they're sure no one is around. Dean grabs the envelope from its hiding spot and hands it to Bobby.

"This," Dean says. Bobby raises an eyebrow but takes the envelope from Dean. He notices it's addressed to Gracilynn.

"You in the habit of opening other peoples' mail?" Bobby asks.

"Just look at it Bobby," Dean says seriously. Bobby sighs but opens the envelope and pulls out the paper, looking at it. Bobby looks up at Dean, not sure where he's going with this.

"Okay, so what's so wrong with this? I thought this is what both you and Sam wanted her to do?" Bobby asks.

"Well, yeah, we did… But, why would she hide it?" Dean asks.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asks, confused.

"I found it in this pile of papers under the table," Dean says, pointing to the hiding spot.

"That's something you'll have to ask _her_," Bobby says, looking back down at the paper in his hands.

"She missed it," Dean says. Bobby looks up at Dean, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Who missed what?" he asks.

"Gracie. She missed her graduation," Dean says, nodding to the diploma in Bobby's hand. "And prom. And everything else."

Bobby studies Dean for a moment before sighing. He could see the guilt written all over Dean's face.

"Look kid. None of that was your fault. It's not like you asked Cas to open Purgatory," Bobby says.

"Yeah, but it's not like I even took the time to acknowledge she graduated either," Dean counters.

"To be fair, you _all_ had a lot on your plate," Bobby replies.

"I still should've done something." Bobby sighs again.

"You ever think maybe that's why she hid this?" Bobby asks, raising the diploma a little higher. Dean gives Bobby a questioning look. "She knew you'd feel guilty so she hid it so you wouldn't find out."

"That's ridic…" Dean begins but Bobby cuts him off.

"Is it really?" Bobby says with a knowing look. Dean thinks about this. Bobby puts the diploma back into the envelope and hands it back to Dean. "I think you already know what to do with this."

AN: Please, please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	2. Congratulations!

AN: Alright ya'll, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

"These are the only Chevy made classics I got," Bobby says to Dean, pointing out the '67 Camaro and the '70 GTO. Dean studies both cars, both in rough condition. They'd definitely have to be rebuilt. Dean looks inside the Camaro and checks out the backseat. He stands up and looks over at Bobby.

"I'm gonna go with this one," Dean says. Bobby nods his head.

"Doesn't surprise me," Bobby replies. Dean gives him a confused look.

"Why's that?" he asks.

"Well, your daddy told me to hang onto it until you came to me for it," Bobby explains.

"What? He did? When?" Dean asks, not knowing why his dad would tell Bobby this. He'd never seen this car before in his life. Bobby nods his head.

"Back a few years now. Uh…back when you first got Sam and you two were looking for him," Bobby says, thinking about it.

"Huh," Dean says, looking back at the car, not knowing what was so special about it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dude, Dean the thing's a piece of crap," Sam says as they walk back to the house.

"That's the whole point Sam," Dean says. Sam looks at him confused. Dean looks over and sees this and stops, facing his brother. "Look, most people buy their kids the new and improved. Gracie's into the classics. And it'll mean more if the two of us fix it up. Together."

Sam nods in understanding. It would mean more if Dean and Gracilynn rebuilt it together. Sam begins walking back to the house and Dean follows after him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn hears another thump coming from outside and her uncle hissing her dad's name. She looks towards her door, wondering what was going on. She closes the book she was looking at and tosses it to the side. She climbs off her bed and makes her way downstairs and out the back door. She sees streamers and balloons hanging up and a big sign that says "Congrats Grad". Gracilynn looks around and sees her dad, Sam and Bobby standing in a group grinning like fools.

"What…What's all this?" Gracilynn asks.

"Well, I saw your diploma…" Dean starts.

"How? I hid it," Gracilynn cuts in.

"I knocked the pile of papers on the floor and noticed it. Figured it's not every day you graduate high school. Why not celebrate it?" Dean says.

"Um…" Gracilynn says, looking around. "Thanks."

Gracilynn looks back over at the three men in her life and gives them a grin. Dean's first to walk over and give her a hug.

"I'm proud of you kiddo," Dean says. Sam's turn is next, giving her a hug himself.

"Congratulations Smalls," Sam says. As he pulls away, Bobby comes over and gives her a hug as well.

"You did great kid," Bobby says. Gracilynn pulls away and takes in the hunters in front of her.

"Thanks. You guys didn't have to do this," she says.

"Yeah, well, you deserve to celebrate this," Dean says. "Oh, and there's one more thing."

Gracilynn gives her dad a curious look as he begins making his way to the garage, like an excited little kid. Gracilynn looks over at her Uncle Sam who nods his head towards his brother with a grin. Gracilynn follows her dad in to the garage, stopping as she gets inside.

"Dad?" Gracilynn asks, seeing the beat up 1967 Chevy Camaro sitting in front of her.

"I figured we could fix it up together. I mean, I know we're on the road a lot but we can work on it whenever we come to Bobby's and you can drive it when we're here too," Dean says, with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Really?" Gracilynn asks, her grin rivaling her fathers. Dean nods and Gracilynn runs over and gives him a hug which he returns.

"They had a '67 GTO but it's not like you need that big of a backseat," Dean says. Gracilynn hears a snort and looks behind her and sees her Uncle standing in the doorway.

"More like in this car it'd be harder for any extra-curricular activities," Sam clears up.

"Whatever," Dean says.

"This is awesome. Thanks Dad," Gracilynn says, giving him another hug.

"Bobby says the food's ready," Sam says.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving," Dean says, following Sam out the door. He looks behind him and sees Gracilynn running a hand down the length of the car. "You comin'?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Gracilynn says, giving the car once last look before running to catch up with her dad.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's working under the Impala's hood, Gracilynn standing next to him and Sam across the hood. The radio is on in the background.

"…A freak lightning strike on the heels of the fire that burned down the Center for Vibrational Enlightenment earlier today. Said a spokesman, 'this tragedy represents the largest loss in New Age motivational speaker history'," the radio announcer says.

"Motivational speakers?" Sam asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I'm not sure new Cas gets irony any better than old Cas. Of course, old Cas wouldn't smite Madison Square Garden just to prove a point. He is off the deep end of the deep end. And there's no slowing down," Dean replies.

"So, what? Try to talk to him again?" Sam asks.

"Sam," Dean warns.

"Yeah, cause that worked so well the last time," Gracilynn says sarcastically.

"Come on you two, all we can do is talk to the guy," Sam counters.

"He's not a guy. He's God. And he's pissed. And when God gets righteous, you get the hell out of the way; haven't you read the Bible?" Dean says, earning a nod of agreement from his daughter.

"I guess..." Sam says, thinking.

"Cas is never coming back. He's lied to us, he used us, he cracked your gourd like it was nothing. No more talk; we have spent enough on him," Dean says.

"Okay," Sam agrees.

"Hand me that socket wrench," Dean says to his brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Gracilynn are out in Bobby's garage. Dean has the windows covered, getting the Impala ready to paint.

"She's looking good… Considering," Bobby says, entering the garage and handing Dean a beer.

"Considering? I should do this professionally," Dean says. Gracilynn smirks because her dad was right. He should do this professionally. It'd be a lot safer. Dean and Bobby turn around.

"So… Seen Sam lately?" Bobby asks, casting a sideways look to Gracilynn. Gracilynn furrows her eyebrows.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asks. Bobby hesitates in answering him and Dean and Gracilynn pick up on this. They look worryingly at him.

"What? Well, spit it out," Dean says, glancing at his daughter and seeing the same thing he was sure was on his own face.

"How is that kid even vertical? I mean, Cas broke his damn piñata," Bobby asks.

"I know," Dean says, turning back towards the Impala.

"I mean, I get how he came to help us back at the lab. Adrenaline. Sure, but now?" Bobby asks. Dean grabs a roll of tape and throws it at his daughter. Gracilynn catches it and hops down from the table she was sitting on. She unrolls part of it and begins taping the antennae.

"Well.. he says he's okay," Dean says once he's sure Gracilynn's busy.

"How?" Bobby questions.

"I don't know. I just pray to God it's true," Dean replies.

"We need to come up with a new saying for that," Bobby says. Sam begins to enter the garage but overhears the conversation and stops, listening to what is being said.

"Seriously though, Bobby. Look at our lives. How many more hits can we take? So, if Sam says he's good… _good_," Dean says.

"You believe that?" Bobby asks him, knowing better.

"Yeah," Dean answers, but then hesitates. Gracilynn looks over at him, wondering what he doesn't want to say. "No. You wanna know why? because we never catch a break. So why would we this time? I just.. just this one thing. You know? But I'm not dumb. I'm not going to get my hopes up just to get kicked in the daddy-pills again."

Sam suddenly emerges from where he's eavesdropping and startles the three hunters in front of him.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey. How are you feeling, sport?" Bobby asks, checking him over, knowing Dean and Gracilynn are doing the same thing.

"Can't complain!" Sam says, giving them a smile.

"Good. What's the word?" Dean asks.

"Well, a publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago. The guy has a body count that's really getting up there. We gotta do something," Sam answers.

"What we've got to do is hunt the son of bitch. Unfortunately, I lost my God guns," Bobby says sarcastically.

"Well, I mean is there some kind of heavenly weapon? Maybe something out of that angel arsenal that Balthazar stole? There has to be something that can hurt him," Sam offers.

"He's God, Sam. There's nothing, but there might be someone," Dean says. Gracilynn looks over at her dad curiously.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all again for reading my stories/series. The reason for this author's note is that I have been getting a few reviews that are all saying the same thing. Basically, they are saying they hate seeing the word "prolly" and how it's not a real word. I feel I need to explain this. I understand this is not a real word. It is being used because this is how Gracilynn talks. It's just a shortened form of probably. Just as "gonna" is not a real word but a condensed form of "going to" or "probly" also being a condensed for of probably as well. But the brothers, Gracilynn, and Bobby all use them anyways. These words are part of their dialect. It does not mean that it is proper grammar, it is just the way that they talk. Just like Southern people say "Ya'll" or people living in the inner city saying "He come down the stairs"; or, how some people say "yellow" instead of "hello" or "whelp" instead of "well". None of these examples are correct grammar or real words but because of where they live, their economic standing, and their social standing, they speak differently. I guess I just felt like many people were not understanding this, so I felt the need to explain why I was using it. Please don't take this note the wrong way. I love getting review and I love getting constructive criticism; it keeps me on my toes. So, please do not stop doing it. Thank you for understanding!


	4. Figure It Out

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy!

The group of hunters are all in Bobby's basement. A devil's trap is on the floor. Bobby strikes a match and throws it into a bowl. A flame instantly appears. Suddenly, Crowley appears inside the devil's trap, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"No. No! NO! Come on!" Crowley shouts.

"Don't act so surprised," Bobby says.

"My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lads," Crowley says angrily.

"Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece…" Dean begins, angry himself.

"Whoa, wait," Sam says to Dean, not moving but being able to get his brother to immediately stop anyways. Sam turns to Crowley. "What new boss?"

"Castiel, you giraffe," Crowley says.

"Is your boss?" Bobby asks for clarification.

"Is everybody's boss," Crowley says.

"Yeah, because that's always gone over so well with us," Gracilynn mutters.

"What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring? You do you want to conspire, don't you?" Crowley continues.

"No. We want you to just stand there and look pretty," Bobby says sarcastically.

"Listening," Crowley says.

"We need a spell to bind Death," Dean says.

"Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?" Crowley asks.

"I love it when he acts clueless," Gracilynn says sarcastically. Crowley gives her a look.

"Lucifer did it," Dean says.

"That's Lucifer," Crowley counters.

"A spell's a spell," Sam points out.

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!" Crowley shouts.

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas," Dean argues.

"They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?" Crowley asks.

"Didn't stop you a couple years ago," Gracilynn says, fixing Crowley with a leveled stare.

"Look! Do you really want Cas running the universe?" Bobby asks, returning Crowley's attention back to the conversation. _That girl is just like her father. She doesn't know when to shut her mouth. Idgit_. Crowley looks down and pours himself another drink.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Well, we've got most of this stuff, but we're going to have to make a run for a few things," Bobby says. Crowley had agreed to help them out and Dean had let him go. That was yesterday. Today, Bobby received an envelope in the mail with the spell inside.

"Like?" Dean asks.

"Like an act of God crystallized forever," Bobby answers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asks.

"That can means an actual crystal. See, lightning strikes sand at the right angle…it crystallizes into the perfect shape of itself," Bobby answers, pulling up a picture on the computer screen. Gracilynn walks over and peers over his shoulder.

"Uncle Bobby, you're a genius," she says.

"Lightning. Act of God," Sam says.

"Jinga. You got yourself a fulgurate and we're gonna need a biggie," Bobby replies.

"And let me guess... rare," Dean says.

"I found records of an auction. Winning bidder lives about nine hours from here," Bobby says.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The group of hunters enter the grounds of Dr. Weiss' house. Sam and Bobby begin disabling the alarm system, Gracilynn standing near her uncle. Dean is further back, out of sight.

"Hey!" a security guard shouts, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Excuse me. You got any Grey Poupon?" Dean asks, showing up behind the security guard. The guard turns around and Dean knocks him out with the butt of his gun. The security guard drops to the floor.

"Grey Poupon? Seriously?" Sam asks Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you even know what that is?" Graiclynn asks.

"It's what popped in my head," Dean replies to Sam before answering his daughter. "Do you?"

"I'm not the one who said it," Gracilynn replies. Dean shrugs. Bobby disarms the alarm and the four hunters enter the house.

The four of them split up, Dean and Gracilynn going to the right and Sam and Bobby down the hall. Dean moves over towards the middle of the room, looking for the crystal, shining his flashlight around. Gracilynn makes her way along the wall next to her. Dean sees a case and puts his bag down on the floor and flashlight in his pocket and looks at the picture in his hand and seeing he's found it. He looks up to call his daughter open but stops. In front of him is an older man and woman, most likely Dr. Weiss and his wife.

"Hi. Uh... I don't want to hurt you. Really," Dean says, putting his hands up, noticing Gracilynn sneaking up behind them.

"I'm the one with the firearm, son," Dr. Weiss says.

"I get that," Dean replies, sharing a look with his daughter. Suddenly, the two Winchesters both move at the same time, taking control of Dr. Weiss and his wife. Dean grabs a chair and ties Dr. Weiss to it. He grabs another chair and Gracilynn ties Mrs. Weiss to that one as well, both Weiss' back against each other. Dean stands back and looks at them, checking their bonds, Gracilynn leaning up against the wall. "Okay. Yeah. Good."

Gracilynn rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, a smirk playing on her lips. There is a noise and Dean and Gracilynn look up to see Sam and Bobby walk into the room, staring at the Weiss' tied to the chairs.

"Hey, guys. Uh, so this is Dr. and Mrs. Weiss," Dean says to Sam and Bobby. Sam gives them a nervous smile.

"Hi. Sorry," Sam says to the older couple.

"I found the God thingy," Dean announces, leading the group over to the case in the middle of the room.

"Well, let's light this candle," Bobby says, putting his back on a table. The four hunters begin taking items out of the bag and getting things set up for the ritual, writing symbols and crushing the crystal. Bobby pulls out a knife and looks over at Dean. "Ready?"

"Sure," he says, pulling up his sleeves and holding his hand over the bowl. Bobby slices Dean's hand and lets the blood drip into the bowl.

"You're welcome," Dean says, grabbing the handkerchief Gracilynn is holding out to him and tying it around his hand. The group finish up getting the ritual ready. Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn step to the side and Sam nods his head at Bobby.

"Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum!" Bobby recites, looking at the paper Crowley had given them. The whole room begins shaking as Bobby says, stopping when he finishes.

"Um... Hello? Death?" Dean asks into the room when Death doesn't appear. The group of hunters turn around looking for Death.

"You're joking," Death says, appearing behind them. The four hunters turn around to see Death standing in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Death. This isn't what it seems," Dean says.

"Seems like you bound me," Death says, holding up his arms where a chain is binding his wrists together.

"For good reason, okay? Just, uh, hear us out. Um... Fried pickle chip? They're the best in the state," Dean says, quickly walking over to the table with the food on it.

"That easy to soothe me, you think? This is about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?" Death asks.

"What?" Dean asks, confused. Gracilynn looks over at her uncle, just as confused.

"Sorry, Sam. One wall per customer. Now unbind me," Death demands.

"We can't. Y-yet," Sam says nervously. Death sighs and looks over at Gracilynn.

"Seeing as how you are the only smart one here, could you please talk some sense into your senseless family. This isn't going to end well," Death says to her, earning a look from the three male hunters.

"We need you to kill God," Dean says to Death, bringing Death's attention back on himself.

"Pardon?" Death asks, his turn to be confused.

"Kill God. You heard right. Your... Honor," Bobby says nervously.

"What makes you think I can do that?" Death asks.

"You told me. Us," Dean says pointing at him and Gracilynn.

"Why should I?" Death asks.

"Because... We said so, and we're the boss of you," Dean says. Bobby, Sam, and Gracilynn looks at Dean fearfully. Death gives Dean a look. "I mean... Respectfully."

"What my dad means is, is that someone _made_ himself God and is killing a lot of people and he needs to be stopped. And…And, you're the only one who can do it," Gracilynn explains, giving Death a smile that would make any 'grandfatherly' type cave in.

"Amazing," Cas says, suddenly appearing in the room.

"Cas," Sam says.

"I didn't want to kill you, but now..." Cas says to the hunters.

"You can't kill us," Dean says with confidence. Cas gives him a look.

"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean," Cas replies.

"Death is our bitch. We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger," Dean explains.

"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? 'God'? You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode," Death says to Cas.

"No, I'm not. When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself," Cas answers.

"You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in Purgatory, and you gulped those in, too," Death says confidently.

"Irrelevant. I control them," Cas says, starting to lose a little of his confidence.

"For the moment," Death challenges.

"Wait…uh, what older things?" Dean chimes in, stuttering.

"Long before God created Angel and man, he made the first beasts …the Leviathans," Death explains.

"Leviathans?" Dean asks, not liking the sound of it.

"I personally found them entertaining, but he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home," Death continues to explain.

"Enough," Cas orders.

"Stupid little soldier you are," Death says to Cas.

"Why? Because I dared open a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place," Cas argues. Gracilynn isn't sure if Cas is trying to convince Death or himself. Cas begins walking towards Death.

"Service? Settling petty vendettas?" Death argues calmly.

"No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another …selflessly," Cas argues back, stopping directly in front of Death.

"Quite the humanitarian," Death says sarcastically.

"And how would you know? What are you, really? A flyswatter?" Cas asks.

"Destined to swat you, I think," Death replies.

"Unless I take you first," Cas threatens.

"Really bought his own press, this one. Please, Cas. I know God, and you, sir, are no God," Death returns.

"All right, put your junk away, both of you. Look, call him what you want. Just kill him now!" Dean says, interrupted the feud.

"All right. Fine," Death says. He raises his hand to do just this when Cas waves the bonds away. "Thank you. Shall we kickbox now? I had a tingle I'd be reaping someone very, very soon. Don't worry…not you."

Death takes a seat and grabs the take-out food, saying the last part to Dean. Death turns to only to find Cas gone.

"Well, he was in a hurry," Death says aloud. He grabs a fried pickle chip and puts it in his mouth, chewing it, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. "Ah."

"Um…" Dean begins, but Death cuts him off.

"Shut up, Dean. I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. I warned you about those souls how long ago? Long enough to stop that fool. And here we are again, with your little planet on the edge of immolation," Death says, annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry. All right? I've been trying to save this planet, so maybe you should find somebody better to tip off," Dean says.

"And beside," Gracilynn adds, "This _is_ dad we're talking about. He doesn't _get_ hints. Unless it's on a flashing neon sign spelling it out for him and a blow horn."

Death looks over at Gracilynn smirking. He points a finger at her and looks over at Dean.

"I like her. Why can't you be more like her?" Death says. Dean makes a face. _Yeah 'cause if _I_ would've said that I would've gotten a lecture_ Dean thinks to himself. Death continues when Dean doesn't say anything. "Maybe I should spend my effort on a better planet. Well, it's been amusing."

"Wait, h-hold on, hold on. Just…can you give us something? You …you have to care a little bit about what happens to us," Sam says.

"You know, I really don't. But I do find that little angel arrogant," Death admits.

"Great. Let's go with that," Dean says.

"Your only hope is to have him return it all to Purgatory. Quickly," Death says to the hunters before him, specifically Dean.

"We need a door," Sam says.

"You have everything you need at that lab. Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power," Death says to Sam.

"Compel?" Dean asks.

"Figure it out," Death says.

"But that door only opens in the eclipse, and that's over," Bobby points out.

"I'll make another. 3:59 Sunday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual. Don't thank me. Clean up your mess. Try to bind me again you'll die before you start. Gracilynn, keep your family in check will you? Nice pickle chips, by the way," Death says, disappearing before their eyes.

"You know what I love?" Dean asks sarcastically. Sam, Gracilynn, and Bobby all look over at Dean.

"What?" Sam asks.

"The fact that Gracilynn says the same stuff I do but Death _loves_ her and he _hates_ me," Dean complains.

AN: Thanks for reading and all the support! Please review!


	5. Leviathan!

"You want some coffee with that?" Sam asks his brother as he walks into the kitchen carrying his jacket. Dean is sitting at the table in front of the computer holding a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"It's 6:00 p.m. somewhere," Dean replies.

"We got to hit the road. I mean, how are we supposed to get Cas to that lab by friggin' 3:59 a.m.?" Sam asks.

"We don't," Dean says.

"What do you mean, 'We don't'?" Sam asks.

"What does who mean 'We don't'?" Gracilynn asks, walking into the room.

"I mean, we can't bring the horse to water, and we can't make it drink. Why fool ourselves?" Dean says.

"I'm confused," Gracilynn says.

"We're not going after Cas," Dean explains.

"What?" Gracilynn asks, not understanding this change of action.

"Dean, look, I know you think that Cas is gone…" Sam starts but Dean cuts him off.

"It's 'cause he is," Dean says.

"He's not! He's in there somewhere, Dean. I know it," Sam argues.

"No, you don't," Dean says, calling Sam out.

"No, I don't," Sam admits, "But, look, I was pretty far gone sometimes myself, and you never gave up on me."

"Yeah, and it turns out that you're about the same open book as you've always been. Hallucinations? Really? I got to find out from Death?" Dean says, calling Sam out yet again. Gracilynn nods her head in agreement.

"What was I supposed to do?" Sam asks.

"How about not lie? How about tell me that you've got crazy crap climbing those walls?" Dean asks.

"I thought we were in this together?" Gracilynn adds.

"Why? You can't help. Neither of you can. You got a lot of pretty severe crap swinging your way lately, and…and I thought…what? I thought why burst the one good bubble you had left? It's under control," Sam says.

"What? What, exactly, is under control?" Dean asks, sitting forward in his chair.

"I know what's real and what's not," Sam defends, not really answering Dean's question.

"Sam…" Dean warns. Sam sighs.

"Dean, look, we can debate this once we deal with Cas," Sam says.

"Yeah, you know how I'm gonna deal? I'm gonna stuff my piehole, I'm gonna drink, and I'm gonna watch some Asian cartoon porn and act like the world's about to explode because it is," Dean says, turning his attention back to the computer.

"On that note, I'm getting outta here," Gracilynn says, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

" Hey. You got to be kidding me," Dean says, getting his brother and daughters' attention. He begins reading from the computer screen. "'Massacre at the campaign office of an incumbent Senator by a trench-coated man.' There's security footage."

Sam and Gracilynn walk over and peer over Dean's shoulders. Dean clicks on the play button on the screen and the video begins playing. It shows Cas killing everyone in the building before looking up at the camera with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Well, I think reaching Cas is, uh... out of the cards," Dean says to Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey, Castiel. Um... Maybe this is pointless. Look... I don't know if any part of you even cares, but, um, I still think you're one of us, deep down. I mean, way, way, way off the reservation, but... Look, we still have till dawn to stop this. Let us help. Please," Sam says after walking out into Bobby's yard. When Cas doesn't appear, Sam sighs and turns around, walking back into the house, not seeing Gracilynn hiding around the corner. Gracilynn steps out and walks over to the Impala and sighs. She looks up at the sky, leaning up against the car.

"Come on Cas," Gracilynn pleads. "You gotta know how far off the reservation you've gone. You gotta let us help. We're family."

Gracilynn sighs again when she doesn't get a response either. She hears a noise and looks up, startling slightly when she sees a bloody Cas standing in front of her. Gracilynn stands up but is hesitant to go towards him.

"I heard yours and Sam's call," Cas says.

"They're…Dad and Uncle Sam are inside," Gracilynn says. Suddenly, Cas disappears and Gracilynn's eyes grow wide. She physically shakes her head and sprints inside the house.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam walks back into the kitchen. Dean is watching Asian cartoon porn on the computer when he looks up and sees Sam walk in. He grabs another cup and pours Sam a drink from the large whiskey bottle on the table. He holds it out to his brother. Sam glances over at the computer.

"Only if you turn that off," he says to Dean. Dean closes the computer and Sam walks over grabbing the glass from his brother and taking a seat.

"Sam?" Dean and Sam turn to see a bloody Cas in the doorway, leaning heavily on the door frame.

"Cas," Sam says, surprised to see him. There is a slam from the back door.

"I heard your call. I need help," Cas says, walking into the room.

"Dad! Uncle Sam!" Gracilynn yells down the hall, her hurried footsteps rushing down the hallway. She slides into the kitchen already talking. "Cas is here, I think…"

Gracilynn stops seeing Cas in front of her. Abruptly, Cas begins to collapse and Sam bolts up, catching him as he falls.

"I think it's safe to say that Cas will go to the water _and_ drink," Gracilynn says, looking over at her dad.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"We need the right blood. There's a small jar…end of the hall, s-supply closet," Cas says, lying on the floor against a shelf, completely spent from his time as 'God'.

"Got it," Sam says, disappearing out the door.

"Dean?" Cas calls out.

"What, you need something else?" Dean asks, his voice tense. Gracilynn sets the jar she grabbed on the table and looks over at her dad and Cas.

"No. I feel regret, about you and Gracilynn and what I did to Sam," Cas says.

"Yeah, well, you should," Dean says shortly.

"If there was time, if I was strong enough, I'd…I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die," Cas explains.

"Okay," Dean says offhandedly.

"Is it working?" Cas asks.

"Does it make you feel better?" Dean asks him.

"No. You?" Cas responds.

"Not a bit," Dean replies, turning his attention back to getting things ready for the spell. Cas looks over at Gracilynn whose leaning up against the wall, arms crossed, sending him a glare.

"You're angry," Cas says. Gracilynn snorts.

"Wow, it took you all of three years but you finally got one emotion down," Gracilynn says sarcastically.

"I did not mean for any of this to happen," Cas says.

"Doesn't make what you did right," Gracilynn counters.

"I know," Cas says regrettably.

"Your actions affected more than just you. Just like everyone else on this frickin' planet. We were there for you. We trusted you. Dad…trusted you. And you just threw it away," Gracilynn says heatedly.

"If I had time, I'd fix all of this," Cas says. Gracilynn opens her mouth to say something but Bobby cuts her off.

"Hang in there. Just a couple of minutes," Bobby says to Cas. He turns and walks over to Dean and Gracilynn. "Where's Sam? It's go time."

Gracilynn looks around the room and sees everything is set for the spell; except the blood of course. She glances down the hall but doesn't see her uncle anywhere and shrugs her shoulders. She meets her dad's gaze and he nods towards the hall. Gracilynn pushes off the wall and follows her dad to where her uncle was supposed to be.

"Sam?!" Dean calls out as they round the corner noticing on the floor, in the middle of the hallway, sits the jar of blood. He picks it up and looks around. "Damn it."

Gracilynn walks a few steps around the corner but comes up empty handed as well. She goes back to where her dad is and shakes her head.

"Where is he?" she asks as her dad stands up, cursing under his breath.

"I don't know. Come on, let's finish this then we'll come back and find him," Dean says, walking back down the hall. Gracilynn takes one last look around the hall before following after her dad.

The two hunters walk back into the room where Bobby and Cas are and Dean begins painting the sigil on the wall with the blood from the jar.

"That's good enough," Bobby says, seeing the sigil done. Gracilynn grabs the paper from the floor next to her dad as Bobby walks over to Cas, helping him up. "Okay, step right up, Cas."

Dean sets the empty jar on the table as Bobby brings Cas over to in front of the wall with the symbol and lets go only when he seems balanced. Dean and Gracilynn stand back watching the proceedings. Bobby takes the paper with the incantation on it from Gracilynn and begins reciting it.

"Lanua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice paramus aperire eam," he says. Cas' knees buckle in the middle of the sentence and Dean rushes forward getting him back up and making sure he's balanced again.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas says looking back at Dean. A bright light begins to shine from the sigil on the wall.

"Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!" Bobby finishes. The wall opens up and all of the souls inside Cas begin pouring out and back into Purgatory. Just as it begins, it finishes and Cas collapses to the floor.

"Cas?" Dean says, rushing over to him. Bobby and Gracilynn rush over to him as well. Bobby reaches a hand out and touches Cas' skin.

"He's cold," Bobby says.

"Is he breathing?" Dean asks. Bobby puts a hand under his nose but doesn't feel anything.

"No," he answers.

"Maybe angels don't need to breathe," Dean offers.

"He's gone, Dean," Bobby says.

"Damn it. Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me?" Dean says angrily, standing up. Cas begins to heal himself and his eyes open, looking around. "Cas?! Hey! Hey! Okay. All right."

Dean, Bobby, and Gracilynn bend down as Cas tries to get his bearings once again.

"That was unpleasant," Cas says.

"Let's get him up. Easy, there," Dean says as he and Bobby help him onto his feet.

"I'm alive," Cas says surprised.

"Looks like," Bobby says.

"I'm astonished," Cas says, then looks at the three hunters in front of him. "Thank you… all of you."

"We were mostly... just trying to save the world," Bobby replies.

"I'm ashamed. I really overreached," Cas says.

"You think?" Gracilynn asks.

"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you," Cas says to them.

"All right, well, one thing at a time. Come on. Let's get you out of here. Come on," Dean says nodding and he and Bobby each grab an arm and lead Cas towards the door.

"I mean it, Dean," Cas says, pulling back slightly.

"Okay. All right. But let's go find Sam, okay?" Dean says, trying to lead Cas back to the door again.

"You need to run now! I-I can't hold them back!" Cas suddenly shouts, shoving the three hunters away from him.

"Hold who back?" Dean asks, fear in his voice. Gracilynn's eyes are big and she looks over at her dad fearfully.

"They held on inside me. Dean, they're so strong," Cas answers, straining against something, vessels popping out of his face.

"Dad?" Gracilynn asks, fear in her own voice. Unbeknownst to her, she has grabbed ahold of her dad's jacket sleeve.

"Who the hell…?" Bobby asks.

"Leviathan! I can't fight them. Run!" Cas shouts at them. He begins jerking around and is obviously fighting against something trying to control him.

"Go! Go get Sam! Go get Sam!" Dean shouts to Gracilynn, prying her hand out of his sleeve and looking at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. Gracilynn quickly runs towards the door but an evilly gleeful voice stops her dead in her tracks.

"Too late," Cas says.

"Cas?" Dean asks.

"Cas is…he's gone. He's dead. We run the show now," the Leviathan in Cas's body calmly say with a devilish grin as he grabs Dean's jacket lapels. Cas throws Dean across the room and Dean lands on a cart crashing to the floor. "Ah."

Cas walks over to Bobby and throws him into a wall. Bobby collapses to the floor himself. Dean looks over at Gracilynn as Cas walk towards her.

"Gracie! Run!" Dean shouts. Before Gracilynn can do anything, Cas picks her up and throws her. Gracilynn crashes into the wall next to her dad and Dean crawls over to her, making sure she's okay. Gracilynn slowly rolls over and her and Dean look over at Cas as he stares at them. He leers at them as the blood in his vessels turns black, running up his neck to his face.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun," the Leviathan say.


	6. Hallucinations

AN: Here's the next update! I hope ya'll enjoy it!

Dean cautiously watches as Leviathan-Cas begins walking around the room. He makes sure he is between Gracilynn and Leviathan-Cas at all times. He glances over at Bobby, shifting his eyes between him and Leviathan-Cas.

"Bobby?" Dean asks. Bobby sits up and mentally catalogs his injuries.

"How many of you ass-clowns are in there? A hundred? More?" Dean asks Leviathan-Cas, who is dripping black fluid. "Your vessel's gonna explode, ain't it? Wouldn't do anything too strenuous. In fact, I'd call it a day, head on home, huh?"

"We'll be back. For you," Leviathan-Cas says, on the verge of falling over. He turns and stutter steps out of the room, a trail of black liquid left in his wake.

"Well, this is a new one," Bobby says, looking over at Dean and Gracilynn.

"Dad?" Gracilynn asks.

"Yeah, I know. We gotta find Sammy," Dean says, pushing himself up onto his feet. He reaches down and grabs Gracilynn's arm, helping her up as Bobby climbs to his feet as well. The three hunters make their way down the hallway, looking for any sign of Sam. They go past another hallway and Gracilynn stops, having heard something. She looks down the hall and listens, hearing a voice.

"Dad," she says, heading down the hall. Dean stops turning around seeing his daughter disappear down the hall they just passed. He and Bobby quickly follow after her. As they round a corner, they see Sam up against the wall in the room where they got the blood from.

"No," Sam says, obviously hallucinating something.

"Sam," Dean calls out. "Sam."

"Uncle Sammy," Gracilynn calls out herself.

"Sam! You hearing me?" Dean shouts, reaching out a putting a hand on his brother's chest, shaking his slightly. Sam jerks 'awake' taking in his surroundings.

"Whoa. Look at me," Dean says, but doesn't quite get Sam's attention. "Hey."

Sam finally looks over at his brother who's trying but is unsuccessful at hiding the fear and worry on his face. Gracilynn's face matches her fathers, studying her uncle.

"All right, we got to button this up. Come on, let's get out of here. Come on," Dean says, grabbing Sam and gently pulling him after them. Gracilynn quickly follows. Feeling a hand on her back, she looks over and sees her dad guide her in front of himself and behind Bobby. Sam takes one last look behind him at the room before stumbling after his family.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Gracilynn run out of the back entrance of the building, coming up on a gate with its lock broken. They run through it and stop at the water seeing Leviathan Cas up to his shoulders in it. Cas goes under the water disappears, a whirlpool appearing where he was. It disappears as a black liquid pools out from it throughout the water supply. Gracilynn notices a sign that says 'Public Water Supply. No swimming. No fishing. No boating.' and she tugs on her tags jacket sleeve, pointing at the sign when he looks her way. The older hunters all see the sign.

"Aw, hell," Bobby says, realizing what this means.

"I'm never drinking water again," Gracilynn says, looking fearfully back at the reservoir.

"Damn it," Dean curses.

"You said it. Those... whatever you call 'ems..." Bobby says.

"Leviathan," Sam provides.

"Right. If they're in the pipes, they got themselves a highway to anywhere," Bobby finishes.

"Awesome," Dean says sarcastically. Dean notices Cas's trench coat floating up to the edge of the reservoir and he walks over and picks it up.

"Okay. So he's gone," Dean says.

"Yeah. Rest in peace. If that's in the cards," Bobby adds. Dean folds the trench coat and looks down at it sadly.

"Dumb son of a bitch," Dean says to the coat.

"Well, he was friends with us, wasn't he? Can't get much dumber than that. Come on, those things will be coming up for air soon," Bobby says, leading the group of hunters back through the gate and into the warehouse.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy," Dean calls out to his brother, leaning over his sleeping form on the couch. Gracilynn is curled up in Bobby's chair, asleep herself. They had been researching anything they could find on Leviathan but no such luck. Gracilynn had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Dean looks at his brother, reaching out and touching his chest when he doesn't get a response.

"Sammy, hey…" Dean begins but Sam jolting upright, awake, has him taking a step back and holding his hands up in compliance. "Whoa. That's twelve hours straight, I'm calling that rested. Here."

Dean hands Sam a bottle of water and a power bar which Sam accepts.

"Hydrate, and uh, protein-ate," Dean says.

"Breakfast in bed," Sam points out. Dean grabs a chair and sets it next to the couch and takes a seat. "Don't get used to it. Let me see that hand."

Dean reaches out for Sam's hand.

"Oh, he wants to hold your widdle hand. How sweet," the hallucination of Lucifer says. Sam glances at him before turning his attention to his brother and giving him his hand. Dean removes the bandage from Sam's hand and inspects the wound.

"Eh, you'll live," Dean says before getting up and grabbing a bottle of whiskey and towel. "Here."

Dean pours the whiskey over Sam's hand and Sam hisses in pain.

"All right, take it easy," Dean says, handing the towel over to Sam and getting up to put the whiskey bottle back.

"So, ooze invasion. Any leads?" Sam asks as he dabs his wound and hand with the towel. Dean looks over at Gracilynn, seeing she's still asleep.

"I got all my feelers out. Whatever they're up to, it ain't…ain't about going Mothra down Main Street. They'll turn up. You seem pretty eager to stretch your legs, you know," Bobby says entering the room and taking a seat in Dean's recent vacated seat. Bobby puts a new bandage on Sam's hand.

"Mmm," Sam says, trying to stifle the hiss. There is a rustle and the three hunters look over to see Gracilynn untangling herself from the chair and stretching.

"Oh, look at that, sleeping beauty finally woke up," Dean says. Gracilynn scowls and looks over to see her uncle up.

"You're up," she says. Sam nods his head.

"Now onto our other big problem. How're you doin'? And do not say okay," Dean says, picking up where he left off. Gracilynn gets up from the chair and moves to stand next to her dad.

"I'm not okay," Sam admits.

"You think?" Dean says sarcastically. Gracilynn rests a hand on her dad's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Hey. Go a little easy," Bobby says at the same time, also trying to calm Dean down.

"There's nothing easy about it, Bobby, okay. We acted like he had everything under control," Dean argues.

"I get it. I'm sorry. Look, I… I didn't exactly want to crack up, you know?" Sam apologizes.

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean asks Sam.

"Well, it's not just flashbacks anymore," Sam admits.

"Well then what?" Dean asks, needing more than that.

"It's more like... I'm seeing through the cracks," Sam explains.

"What does that mean?" Dean and Gracilynn ask.

"It means I'm having a difficult time figuring out what's real," Sam answers.

"Hallucinations," Dean says.

"For starters," Sam replies.

"Well for starters, if you're tripping Hell's Bells, why would you hide that?" Dean asks, angry.

"I wasn't hiding it, Dean, I…I was just not talking about it," Sam begins.

"Same thing," Gracilynn points out, earning an agreeing eyebrow raise from Dean. Sam sighs.

"I mean it seemed like you three had enough going on as it was. Look, I…I just figured, try to hold onto the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it's getting more specific," Sam continues.

"As in specifically what?" Dean asks.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean gets a glass of whiskey for himself and Bobby. Gracilynn's sitting back in the chair she fell asleep in, looking just as worried as her dad. Bobby's leaning up against the wall behind her, arms crossed. Sam had just finished telling them all about the hallucinations and everything 'Lucifer' was saying.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean asks, walking over towards his brother and leaning up against the chair in front of the couch where Sam is sitting.

"I told you," Sam responds.

"I mean seriously, how do you, how do you argue with that?" Dean asks.

"I know. It's a problem," Sam replies.

"Well now wait, I got it. Why would the Devil holodeck you a whole new life when he could just kick your ass all over the Cage?" Dean challenges.

"'Cause, as he puts it..." Sam begins, quickly glancing at the hallucination of Lucifer sitting in a chair to his left.

"You can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away," Sam and 'Lucifer' say together.

"Very good, Sam," 'Lucifer' commends.

"Okay, fine. But this Malibu dream mansion that he, he, he makes for you to take away is this post-apocalyptic mess?" Dean asks. Sam glances back over at 'Lucifer' as he begins talking.

"It had to be a mess, Sam, or you wouldn't believe it was your life," 'Lucifer' explains. Sam hasn't taken his eyes off him yet. Dean notices this and looks over at the empty spot Sam is staring at. Gracilynn and Bobby see this as well and look at the empty spot themselves.

"Wait. Are you seeing him right now?" Dean asks Sam, connecting the dots. Sam looks over at his brother, nodding his head, silently pleading for him to make him go away. "You know that he's not real. Right?"

"He says the same thing about you," Sam responds after a hesitation. Gracilynn bites her bottom lip.

"I'm going back to work," Bobby says, turning around and leaving the room.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	7. Pink Panther

AN: Hey everyone! I know it's been FOREVER since I've last updated. I am having major writer's block, so I haven't been writing too much. I'm sorry. I also have about 7 different season premiers all this week as well. So, updates might be slow but no worries, I'm sure once Supernatural starts back up, my muse will come back and I'll be plugging away again and updates will be a lot faster. I just ask that everyone be patient with me until that happens. Thanks!

Sam is sitting at the desk in the Library, his back to Bobby and Dean who are in the kitchen. Bobby's at the kitchen table, looking at the computer and Dean is leaning over Bobby's chair. Gracilynn is sitting in the chair at the desk across from Sam. She's leaning back in the chair, her feet propped up on top of the desk, watching her uncle clean his gun. Sam looks up at her, seeing she's studying him.

"What?" he asks. Gracilynn bites her bottom lip and Sam raises an eyebrow.

"You sure you're okay?" she asks.

"I'm sure," Sam answers, going back to cleaning his gun. "I'm fine, Smalls. You don't need to worry about me."

Gracilynn snorts.

"Yeah, 'cause that's gonna happen," she says sarcastically. She looks over at her dad and Bobby and sees her dad give her a look before walking over to Sam's coat. Dean's back is to them as he takes something out of the coat pocket. It's Sam's phone. She watches as he pushes a few buttons and places the phone back into Sam's jacket pocket. Gracilynn turns her attention back to her uncle and she studies him again. Sam feels someone watching him and he already knows it's his niece. He sighs and puts his gun back down and looks over at her.

"You're not going to stop worrying are you?" Sam asks.

"Are you afraid of clown?" Gracilynn asks as an answer.

"I'm not afraid…" Sam begins.

"And I'm not worrying," Gracilynn cuts him off. Sam stares at her as the two of them have a mini-stare down. Sam breaks first and sighs.

"I'm tell you what. We can come up with a code word. So, if it gets really bad I'll say and you'll know," Sam offers. Gracilynn thinks about this for a moment.

"You promise to actually use it?" Gracilynn asks.

"I promise," Sam says.

"Okay," Gracilynn says. Satisfied, Sam brings his attention back to his gun. Gracilynn watches as her dad sits at the computer, talking to Bobby. She hadn't even seen Bobby get up. "Pink Panther."

Sam looks up at her at the sudden declaration. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Why are you saying pink panther?" Sam asks.

"That's the code word," Gracilynn explains. Sam smirks.

"Pink panther? That's the code word you came up with?" Sam asks, thinking his niece was so much like her father.

"Well, yeah. I mean who says pink panther in an everyday conversation," Gracilynn says.

"Of course, that makes complete sense," Sam says mockingly. Gracilynn smirks and shoves him in the shoulder playfully. "All right. Pink panther it is then."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Gracilynn walk into Bobby's kitchen carrying groceries. The two of them put their bags on the counter.

"Hey there Gunga Din, buck up," Bobby says to Dean. Dean and Gracilynn turn around and Gracilynn leans up against the counter.

"So it looks like we got some bad news for a change. Stockville North Kansas, most of a high school swim team got mangled to death in their locker room," Sam says.

"Cop talk on the wire's kind of garbled, saying it looks like some kind of wild animal attack. They're saying that whatever attacked them's about the size of a linebacker," Bobby explains further.

"It's a lead, Dean," Sam says, giving his brothers the puppy-dog eyes.

"All right, but if you think you're going out on a hunt...," Dean begins, but Sam jumps in.

"No, I know. I'm not. But you are. Look, Bobby's running the hub, I'm…I'm 5150'd, which leaves you two to follow this thing up."

"Sam, you're in the middle of a psychotic break," Dean argues.

"It's a couple hours' drive, Dean, and it could be a Leviathan thing," Sam points out.

"Nah, if you think I'm leaving you here alone...," Dean argues in turn.

"Hey. What am I, chopped brains on toast? I can eyeball the kid. Go. Work off some of these nerves on something useful," Bobby says. Dean looks at Sam and Bobby, then, looks over at his daughter who shrugs. Dean looks back at Sam and Bobby and shrugs himself.

"Fine," Dean says.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Gracilynn walk up to the officer at the door of the Stockville High School men's locker room. Dean and Gracilynn show their badges.

"Special Agent Anderson. Ian," Dean says then nods to Gracilynn. "Agent Barre."

The cops raises an eyebrow at Gracilynn.

"She's a probe," Dean explains and the officer nods his head.

"Yeah, okay. Our point cop's out on the donut. Forensics ," the officer says indicating himself. "I can show you the layout. And step lightly. We got a whole bunch of NC17 shiznickel right over there."

The officer leads Dean and Gracilynn past the yellow tape and into the room.

"Right," Dean says, sharing a look with his daughter. The two of them look around the room, taking in the blood on the walls. Gracilynn notices something and walks over to one of the walls, getting a closer look. Gracilynn looks over at her dad, catching his eye and nods towards the wall. Dean walks over and sees the same thing his daughter had. Black ooze. "Dammit."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean is driving the Impala down the road, Gracilynn sitting in the passenger seat. Dean has his phone held to his ear as he calls Sam.

"_Yeah_," Sam says into the phone.

"Well, we are positive for ick. Same kind of stuff that came out of Cas, and, uh, two of the swim kids were missing …they stole one of their parents' cars," Dean says.

"_So you think these, um, these Leviathan things just jump into people? Like Eve did?_" Sam asks, trying to ignore the hallucination of Lucifer.

"I don't know, it makes sense, right? Anyway, uh, state trooper's got surveillance cam on the kids about six hours old, of them gassing up just south of Dakota line, so we're headed back your way. We'll just track them from Bobby's," Dean answers.

"_Yeah, sounds good_," Sam says.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Dean asks, catching Sam before he hangs up the phone. Gracilynn looks over at her dad at this. Sam glances at Lucifer before answering.

"_You know, uh, okay_," he answers.

"Ask him if he's seen any pink panthers," Gracilynn whispers. Dean gives a look followed by a smirk.

"Gracilynn wants to know if you've seen any pink panthers," Dean says, delivering the message. Sam smiles.

"_Tell her we're good on the pink panther front_," Sam answers. Dean chuckles, thinking it's a joke between the two of them.

"Okay. Well hang in there, all right?" Dean says before the two of them hang up.

"No pink panthers?" Gracilynn asks.

"No pink panthers," Dean answers, giving his daughter a smile.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSN

Dean pulls the Impala up to Bobby's and cuts the engine off. He and Gracilynn climb out of the car and walk into Bobby's house. The two of them walk through the house, looking for Sam.

"Sam? Sammy? Sam?" Dean calls out.

"Uncle Sam?" Gracilynn calls. Neither one of them get a response. Gracilynn looks over at her dad. "Dad?"

"Oh, crap," Dean mutters, realization dawning on him.

"Dad, where is he?" Gracilynn asks.

"Come on," Dean says. Dean hands her his phone. "Get Sam's GPS thing on that."

Gracilynn takes the phone from her dad and begins pushing buttons on it.

"Uh, dad?" Gracilynn says, looking over at her dad. Dean looks over at Gracilynn.

"What?" Dean asks. Gracilynn holds up his phone, showing the GPS on it. Dean looks at it.

"All right, stay here," Dean says.

"What? No way. If Uncle Sam is in trouble, I'm coming too," Gracilynn argues.

"I need you to stay here. Please," Dean says, looking at Gracilynn. She's about to argue but the look on her dad's face makes her stop.

"Fine," she says unhappily. Dean nods his head.

"I'll call you when I find him," Dean says, exiting out the front door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn lounges on the couch flipping through the meager channels on Bobby's TV. Her phone in on the cushion next to her and she picks it up, checking to see if she has any missed calls for about the hundredth time. She sighs in annoyance, wanting to know what is going on with her dad and uncle. She all but throws the phone back down on the cushion and slouches further into the couch, crossing her arms. Suddenly, her phone begins to ring and she snatches her phone up, answering it before she looks at the caller ID.

"Dad? Do you have Uncle Sam?"

"Guess again," the gruff voice answers.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Yep," Bobby answers.

"You hear from dad at all?" Gracilynn asks.

"Yes and no. Got ahold of Sam. He and your daddy are heading back to my house," Bobby replies.

"Where are you?" Gracilynn asks.

"On my way there myself," Bobby responds. "The Leviathan are in town. We're meeting back at my place to regroup."

"How far out are you?"

"About ten minutes. Shouldn't be too much longer," Bobby says.

"All right. I'll see you soon," Gracilynn says, hanging up her phone. She sighs in relief, knowing that her dad and uncle are all right. That's when she hears it. Gracilynn sits up on the couch, listening intently. She grabs her phone and shoves it in her pocket. She hears the noise again; someone is walking around outside. Bobby's voice comes back to her. _The Leviathan are in town_. She grabs her gun and stands up, creeping through the house. She hears a noise on the porch and she quickly and quietly rushes up the stairs, going into her room. She goes to her bag, digging inside it until she finds the object she's looking for. She grabs it and shoves it in her pocket. She goes to her window and opens it as quietly as she can and carefully peers outside. She doesn't see anyone or anything around. The front door opens and she glances behind her before scurrying out the window, climbing down the makeshift ladder her dad had put there a while back. _Not to sneak out at night but for safety reasons_ her dad's voice says. She quietly jumps to the ground and looks around the yard, still not seeing anyone. She runs into the "car graveyard" as she's dubbed it and makes her way to the woods.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think


	8. Would You Like A Medal?

AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy! Just think…only four more days until Supernatural starts!

Bobby is driving down his road when he sees it. A thick black smoke rising into the air. He slows the car down, peering out his windshield trying to see where it's coming from.

"'The hell," Bobby mutters. Realization hits him as he gets closer to his house, his eyes getting big. "Son of a Bitch."

A movement catches his eye just in time and Bobby's gaze moves to the road to see a girl run out into the road. He slams on his breaks and the car comes to a dead stop.

"Uncle Bobby!" Gracilynn shouts, running to his car and opening the passenger door.

"What the hell's going on?" Bobby asks.

"They're at the house. I got out just in time," Gracilynn says breathlessly.

"Balls!" Bobby says, glancing back at the smoke in the air. "Get in the car."

Gracilynn climbs into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind her. Bobby puts the car into drive and does a u-turn, squealing off the way he had just come.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulls the car up to Bobby's house, fear striking him as his takes in the burnt remains. The two hunters get out of the car and stand there looking at the house, trying to make sense of it all.

"Oh, no," Dean says. Getting himself together he starts taking control. "Start looking out here. I'll head inside."

Dean doesn't wait for Sam to answer him before he disappears inside the house. Sam begins making his way around the yard, looking for any sign of his niece and surrogate father.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean walks out of the charcoaled remains of the house as Sam jogs up to him.

"Any sign of them?" Sam asks his brother, hoping he had found something. Dean holds up a blackened journal and tosses it behind him. The two brothers walk around the house and through a workshop, looking for something to tell them their family was okay. The less they find, the more the panic rises in Dean's chest.

"That place was torched. Somebody knew what they were doing," Dean says.

"You think Bobby and Gracilynn were back there?" Sam asks, hoping neither of them were. He could feel his own panic beginning to set in.

"I don't know," Dean says. Dean holds up a hand, indicating to Sam to search for Bobby and Gracilynn to the right. Sam walks off as Dean moves to the left.

"Bobby! Smalls!" Sam's shouts. Dean takes out his cell phone and makes a phone call.

"Hey, this is Gracilynn. Out causing trouble so leave a message."

"Gracie," Dean begins, feeling the emotions rise up. He pauses, trying to push them back down. "Baby, you gotta answer your phone. I know I said to stay put, but when do you ever listen, right? You gotta be okay, okay? You…Call me. Please."

Dean hangs up the phone, forcing a swallow. He gathers himself together before making another phone call.

"This is Bobby Singer's direct hotline. You should not have this number."

"You two cannot be in that crater back there. I can't... If you're both gone, I swear, I am going to strap my Beautiful Mind brother into the car and I'm gonna drive us off the pier. You asked me how I was doing? Well, not good! Now you said you'd be here. Where are you?" Dean says, pushing past his emotions once again.

"Bobby!" Dean shouts as he puts his phone away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Bobby!" Sam shouts as he walks through junk cars. "Bobby? Bobby!"

Sam rounds a corner and sees Edgar, one of the Leviathan, standing in the middle of the yard.

"Winchester. Congratulations. Apparently you two are competent enough to warrant annihilating. I'd take it as a compliment," Edgar greets.

Suddenly, there is a shotgun blast and Sam looks over to see Dean has shot Edgar in the side of the head. Edgar straightens up and looks at the black ooze on his hand. He looks over at Dean and his face transforms, his mouth getting bigger and his teeth becoming long and jagged. A two-pronged tongue emerges from his mouth. His face turns to normal just as fast as it had transformed and he knocks Dean's gun away, grabbing his jacket and throwing him up against a car. Dean smashes into the windshield and falls to the ground. There is a loud crack as Dean's right leg breaks in the awkward fall. Sam quickly runs up and punches Edgar in the face. Edgar stumbles backwards and Sam looks above him at a car hanging by a magnet. He looks over at Dean who is reaching for the control.

"Dean, now!" Sam shouts. Dean grabs the control and pushes the button. Edgar grabs a metal bar and hits Sam in the head with it seconds before the car releases from the magnet and squashes him, black ooze pooling out from underneath the car. Sam drops to the ground next to his brother, out cold from the hit. Dean pulls himself over to his brother, checking him over.

"Sam," Dean calls, but doesn't get a response. He grabs ahold of Sam's shirt and gives him a little shake. "Sammy? Hey, come on now. Come on, I'm the one with the broken leg, you got to carry me. Sam!"

Dean holds his hand flat on his brothers' chest, realizing his brother is unconscious. Without removing his hand, Dean one-handedly takes out him cell phone and makes a call.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam are on stretchers side by side inside an ambulance as it speeds down the road. A paramedic is examining Sam.

"Sam, stay with me, you hear?" Dean all but begs as he looks over at his brother.

"Male, late twenties, head trauma. Signs of increasing intracranial pressure," the paramedic says into his radio. Sam opens his eyes and sees Lucifer sitting in front of him in the ambulance.

"Hey, so maybe I'm not real. Nobody's perfect. And I'm not going anywhere, Sam," the hallucination of Lucifer says. Sam's eyes close, his head beginning to thrash and his mouth opens.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean begs, panic filling him once again, seeing his brother beginning to seize in front of him.

"Yeah, he's seizing. Copy that. We're just pulling into Sioux Falls," the paramedic relays into his radio.

"Sioux Falls? Sioux Falls General? No, no, no. No, you gotta take us somewhere else, anywhere. Please," Dean begs the paramedic.

"Yeah, okay, buddy," the paramedic says off-handedly. Dean smacks his head onto the pillow in distress.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby drives down the road. He looks in his rearview mirror again and Gracilynn glances over at him.

"What?" she asks.

"That trucks been following us for a while," Bobby says.

"I noticed," Gracilynn replies. She glances in her side mirror. "Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"He's gaining on us," Gracilynn says. Bobby glances in his rearview mirror once again, seeing the car only a few yards away now.

"Hold on," he says, pressing down on the gas pedal further. Moments later, there is a crash and Bobby and Gracilynn lurch forward along with Bobby's car. Gracilynn turns and looks behind them and see the truck speed up again.

"Uncle Bobby?"

The truck hits the back of them, causing them to lurch forward once again. Bobby doesn't say anything, trying to keep control of the car so they don't fly off the road. Gracilynn's phone begins to ring, but she ignores it as the truck speeds up, hitting them once again.

"Dammit!" Bobby shouts. Gracilynn wracks her brain for anything that can help them. Her phone beeps, announcing she has a new voicemail. She leans back in her seat which is when she feels her gun at the small of her back. She leans forward and pulls it out, rolling down her window.

"What are doin'?" Bobby asks, chancing a glance in her direction. His phone begins to ring, but Bobby has more important things to worry about so he ignores it.

"I'm pretending I'm Bruce Willis," Gracilynn says, leaning out of the window and aiming her gun. Bobby gets the idea and swerves the car to gives her a better shot. Gracilynn pulls the trigger but misses her target.

"Son of a bitch," she mutters. She takes aim again and takes another couple shots.

"You hit anything yet Willis?" Bobby asks.

"Sorry," Gracilynn says sarcastically. "It's a lot harder than the movies make it out to be."

"Well, you had better do something quick. I don't' know how much more of this we can take," Bobby counters as the truck rams into the back of them again. Gracilynn hangs on to the car door so she doesn't fall.

"Dammit!" she shouts. She moves out a little more and takes aim once again. She pulls the trigger in quick succession hoping one of the five bullets will hit its target. A loud bang is heard and the truck swerves off the road, coming to a halt. Gracilynn grins letting out a whoop.

"Yippee kye aye mother…" she starts.

"Gracilynn Samantha," Bobby scolds. Gracilynn glances back at Bobby and smirks before pulling herself back into the car and taking a seat, rolling her window back up. She looks over at Bobby, giving him a smirk. It almost falters at the scolding look she gets from him.

"Hey, I just saved our asses back there," she says.

"Well, good for you. Would you like a medal?" Bobby returns. Gracilynn chuckles which is followed by Bobby's.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean slowly comes to, a bright light shining in his eyes. He blinks a couple times before opening his eyes all the way. He finds himself in a room with white walls. Looking around further, he realizes he's in a hospital. He notices a sign on the wall next to him. It says, "Sioux Falls General Hospital".

"Oh, no, no, no," Dean says, knowing they can't be there. He sits up and pulls the drip from his arm. He swings his legs over the bed and pushes himself off to stand only to immediately fall to the floor with a yell. He looks down at his legs and realizes his right leg is in a cast.

"What?" Dean asks no one in particular, confused at seeing the cast. There is a noise and Dean looks up to see Bobby enter the room in haste, wearing an FBI suit. Bobby looks around and sees Dean lying on the floor, looking out of it.

"You okay?" Bobby asks him.

"Bobby, you're alive," Dean says, surprised.

"'Course I am. Why are you on the floor?" Bobby asks, confused at the sight before him. Before Dean can say anything, there is another noise and Gracilynn hurries into the room. She notices her dad lying on the floor.

"Gracie?" Dean says, relieved to see his daughter okay.

"Why are you on the floor?" she asks.

"They gave me morphine. A lot," Dean answers. Bobby walks over and helps Dean to his feet.

"Hey, look, a monster broke my leg," Dean says. Gracilynn snorts.

"I should've gotten you high a long time ago," she says with a smirk. Dean snaps out of it and looks between Gracilynn and Bobby.

"Oh. Wait... the house. We thought you two were dead," Dean says.

"Well, I ain't. Not yet. And Gracilynn's fine. But we got to run. This place ain't safe. Where's Sam?" Bobby replies.

"Uh... Head scan, I think," Dean answers.

"Meet me at the ambulance dock, stat. I'll find Sam," Bobby says, already heading for the door.

"Wait, where?" Dean asks, confused. "Bobby, I'm a gimp."

Bobby looks around and sees the crutches leaning up against the wall next to him. He grabs them and brings them over to Dean, handing them to him. Dean takes them and looks at Bobby, surprised.

"Hey," Bobby says. He pats Dean's cheek a few times and gives him a smile before turning and walking out the door. Dean looks down at the crutches as if they were some weird new contraption.

"All right ET. Let's go," Gracilynn says, walking over to her dad and lightly swatting him on the arm. Dean looks over at her, wanting to say something, to give her a hug, but she rushes him along. "Come on. We gotta go before were dinner."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Gracilynn move as fast as they can through the halls. They were going a lot slower than Gracilynn wanted to. She wasn't liking her dad high on morphine anymore; not when their lives depended on them being fast. But she did what she could to help him and move him along, and they were almost to the outside door. They turn a corner and Gracilynn sees the door ahead of them.

"Come on dad. There's the door. We gotta go," Gracilynn says, encouraging her dad to go faster. Dad moves a little faster and soon they are at the door. Gracilynn plows it open and holds it open for her dad. There is an ambulance a few yards ahead of them and Gracilynn sees Bobby in the drivers' seat, nervously looking in the rearview mirror. Gracilynn looks to her left and sees to orderlies exit another door and begin to make their way towards the ambulance. Dean and Gracilynn rush over to the ambulance and Dean yanks open the door, causing Bobby to jump. Dean shoves Gracilynn ahead of him.

"Get in!" he shouts. Gracilynn lunges into the cab of the ambulance and moves over in time for her dad to climb in and take a seat.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Dean shouts at Bobby. Bobby pushes on the gas and squeals out of the parking lot.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby pulls the ambulance up to his burnt down house. Shutting off the engine he stares at the damage in front of him.

"What do we do now?" Gracilynn asks, sticking her head into the cab. She had moved into the back with Sam shortly after they squealed out of the hospital parking lot.

"We go someplace safe," Dean says.

"And do you know someplace safe?" Gracilynn asks him.

"I do," Bobby says, opening the door and climbing out of the ambulance. Gracilynn moves to the back once again as Bobby opens the back doors. Gracilynn helps him wheel the gurney on the grass and over to the Impala. Together they lift Sam and gently place him in the backseat after Gracilynn opens the back door. Gracilynn lets out a breath of air.

"Geez, Uncle Sammy. You need to stop eating so much," she says, earning a chuckle from Bobby.

"So where is this place?" Gracilynn asks.

"Out in Montana. Just follow me and you'll be fine," Bobby says, walking over to his car. They had a friend of Bobby drive it back when they found out where Dean and Sam were, knowing they weren't going to be able to go back for it later.

"Sounds good," Gracilynn says. She turns to get in the drivers' seat of the Impala when she is suddenly engulfed by a desperate hug. She takes a deep breath, smelling leather and gun powder, knowing it's her dad. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a squeeze. She had listened to his voicemail on their way to the hospital and she could only imagine what her dad was feeling when he saw Bobby's house and no sign of her.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Dean says.

"I won't," Gracilynn says, knowing it wasn't the time to crack a joke. Dean kisses the top of her head and reluctantly pulls away.

"Don't screw up my car on the way there," Dean says, hobbling over to the passenger side and getting to.

"Yeah, love you too dad," Gracilynn whispers. She sighs and climbs into the drivers' seat, taking the keys from her dad.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	9. It's Yours to Give

AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Gracilynn looks over at her dad lying on his bed, back leaning up against the headboard, researching on the computer. They had finished a job a few days ago that dealt with an old friend of Sam's, Amy, who was a Kitsune. Now they were in Iowa. Bobby had called them saying something was killing kids and they were the closest ones. Gracilynn looks over at her dad, glaring at his leg; the one that used to be in a cast before he sawed it off with an angle saw.

"Glaring at it ain't gonna make the cast reappear," Dean's voice says through the silence. Gracilynn glances up, seeing her dad looking at her.

"You shouldn't have taken it off," Gracilynn says.

"I did what I had to do," Dean says. The front door opens and Sam walks in carrying bags of food. He sets one on the bed next to his brother and brings the other to the table.

"Find anything on this thing yet?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Five families have died so far," Dean speaks up.

"They know what did it?" Sam asks.

"Do they ever?" Dean returns. Gracilynn rolls her eyes.

"They're saying it's a wild animal," Gracilynn answers.

"They're saying?" Sam asks.

"The coroner said the teeth marks didn't look like any animal she'd ever seen. Said if she didn't know better they looked human," Gracilynn says.

"So, we're looking for some kind of creature that eats families?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I guess," Dean says.

"Well, just the kids. The rest of the family wasn't eaten. They were just murdered. The kids were only eaten," Gracilynn says.

"So, what? Were the parents collateral damage or something?" Sam asks.

"Maybe," Dean says.

"What is with things attacking kids," Gracilynn mutters.

"They're easy prey," Dean says. Sam looks over at his brother and narrows his eyes.

"Dude, are you even researching?" he asks him. Dean looks up.

"What? Uh…yeah, of course," Dean says, getting the classic "bitch-face" from his brother. "I _was_. I'm just…taking a break."

Sam rolls his eyes and walks over, taking the computer from his brother and setting it on the table in front of him.

"Really Dean?" Sam asks, giving his brother another "bitch-face" when he sees the tab open on the screen.

"I was bored," Dean says, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"You're always bored, dad."

"Shut up."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks out of the bathroom, her hair damp from her shower. She throws her clothes back into her back and makes her way over to the table. She doesn't see her dad's bag on the ground and trips over it, scattering everything in it all over the floor.

"Son of a bitch," Gracilynn mutters, crashing to the floor. She rolls over and takes a look at the mess, letting out an annoyed sigh. She untangles her foot from the opening in the bag, knocking an orange pill bottles out. Gracilynn narrows her eyes and picks it up. They were the pills the hospital prescribed her dad for his leg, the same ones her went to get refilled a few days ago. The problem was that there were only a few pills left in the bottle. Her dad said he was going to fill his prescription when they were in Spokane. There is a rumble of an engine outside the hotel and Gracilynn shoves the pill bottle into her sweatshirt pocket before quickly beginning to pick up the contents of her dad's bag and putting them back inside of said bag. The door opens and Dean and Sam walk in. Gracilynn looks over at them.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," Dean replies, eyeing Gracilynn putting things in his bag. "Everything all right?"

"What? Yeah… I mean besides me tripping over someone's bag that was left in the middle of the room, yeah…everything's great," Gracilynn replies cheekily.

"Oh, sorry. We were in a hurry," Dean says. Gracilynn puts the last of the contents in the bag and walks over to where her dad and uncle are sitting.

"What d'you find out?" Gracilynn asks.

"Well, we don't think it's a monster anymore," Sam says. Gracilynn takes a seat next to them.

"You don't?"

"We think it's a demon," Dean says.

"A demon?" Gracilynn asks. "Why would a demon eat children?"

"I don't know. For kicks. Do they ever need a reason to do what they do?" Dean counters. Gracilynn nods in agreement.

"We think it's an Abiku, which is a type of demon that specifically preys on children and infants," Sam further explains.

"Okay, so how do we get rid of it? The same as normal?" Gracilynn asks.

"Yeah, I mean, it's a demon so…" Dean answers.

"So, do we know who it is?" Gracilynn asks.

"All of the victim's families had the same company install an alarm system in their house within the past two weeks," Dean says, "We stopped by and got the list of people having an alarm installed this week . There's two today."

"Okay, well, let's get going then," Gracilynn says, standing up from her chair.

"Hold on kiddo. Let us get changed first," Dean says, standing up and going to his bag.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn sits in the passenger seat of the "borrowed" car Sam had got. Her dad had taken the Impala to the other house that was supposed to get the alarm system installed. Gracilynn sighs and puts her hands in her pockets. Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion when she feels an object she didn't remember putting there. She pulls it out and realizes it's her dad's necklace her uncle had given him; the one she saved from the trash and, later, from Bobby's burning house. Gracilynn looks over at her uncle and bites her lip, wondering if she should give it to him. The past few weeks flash through her mind and she makes a decision.

"Hey…uh…Uncle Sammy?" Gracilynn says. Sam turns to look at her, seeing the hesitancy in her face.

"Smalls?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong?" Sam asks, turning to give his niece his undivided attention. Gracilynn looks at him for a moment.

"You should have this," she says, holding out her closed hand. Sam looks at it curiously. He reaches out and Gracilynn carefully puts it in his hand. Sam looks down at his open palm and the object in it as Gracilynn pulls her hand back. His eyes quickly shoot up to hers, emotion filling his.

"Where…? How…?" Sam tries to ask.

"I picked it up from the trash. Didn't want to give it to you 'til it was the right time," Gracilynn says.

"And the right time was in a stolen car in front of a random families' house?" Sam asks, trying to hide the emotion leaking through his voice. He looks back down at the necklace.

"I just…thought you would want it back," Gracilynn says.

"It's not mine to take," Sam says, looking up at his niece again.

"No, but it's yours to give. It's not my place to give it to dad," Gracilynn says.

"Dean's not gonna want it," Sam says.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You don't know for sure. And it's up to you to do whatever you want with it. You'll know when the time is right. And until then, maybe it'll help you through this whole hallucination thing," Gracilynn counters. Sam nods his head, forcing a swallow. He looks up at Gracilynn and smiles a sad smile.

"Thanks Smalls," Sam says. Gracilynn returns it with a smile of her own. Sam turns back around, looking at the necklace in his hand, lost in his own thoughts. Gracilynn glances back at the house, seeing a man walk up to the door. He glances around the neighborhood before knocking on the door.

"Uncle Sam," Gracilynn says. Sam looks up and over at the house, seeing the door open and the guy being invited in. He puts the necklace in his pocket and sits up, waiting for anything to tell him that this was their guy. Just when they think it's not their guy, they hear a scream. "Son of a Bitch."

"Crap," Sam says at the same time. The two of them hurry out of the car and run to the house. When they get to the front door, Sam grabs her and holds her back. "Stay here."

"Like hell I am. You go in the front. I'll take the back," Gracilynn says. Before Sam can argue, Gracilynn disappears around the corner.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean leans back in the Impala's seat, watching the house across the street. The alarm installer had gone in fifteen minutes ago, but nothing had stood out that would suggest he was the Abiku. Dean sighs and pulls out his phone hitting his brothers' speed dial. The phone rings a few times before Sam answers it.

"Hey," Sam's whispered voice comes over the line.

"Hey, I got jack squat over here," Dean says.

"Yeah, well, we've got a lot of it over here. We're going into the house now," Sam says.

"All right, I'll be there in a few," Dean says, already starting up his car.

"Okay, see…" Sam begins but stops. "Dean, I gotta go."

Dean starts to say something but he's cut off by the click of phone hanging up.

"Dammit!" Dean shouts, putting his phone back in his pocket and squealing out onto the road. He pushes his foot down on the accelerator, silently cursing himself for leaving his brother and daughter by themselves.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think! Is everyone excited for the premiere tomorrow?!


	10. Your Reputations Precede You

AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Gracilynn sneaks over to where the back door is and peers inside the living room. She doesn't see anyone around so she tries the door, finding it locked. Gracilynn sighs in frustration and pulls out her lock pick and makes quick work of the lock. Putting her lock pick set away, she quietly enters the house. She keeps her gun out in front of her as she scans each room.

Gracilynn moves her way into the kitchen and scans the room, not seeing anything here either. She moves towards the hallway when she hears a noise behind her. She turns around only to be slammed into the cupboard behind her. The Abiku slams her wrist into the door causing her gun to fall to the floor. He wraps a hand around her throat, squeezing it as he stares at her in anger.

"You will not kill me," the Abiku growls. Gracilynn grabs his hand, not being able to breath but trying to pull it off her nonetheless. "And with you out of the picture, it'll keep that hunter friend of your busy."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam open the door, finding it unlocked and sneaks into the house. He looks around the room he is in, finding it looks to be a family room of sorts. When he doesn't see anything, he continues on to the room across the hall, which is the dining room. He doesn't see anything here either. His phone begins to vibrate and he answers it, seeing its Dean.

"Hey," Sam whispers over the line.

"Hey, I got jack squat over here," Dean says on the other end.

"Yeah, well, we've got a lot of it over here. We're going into the house now," Sam says, moving into the hallway and looking both ways, not seeing anything to be worried about yet.

"All right, I'll be there in a few," Dean says. Sam hears a bang down the hall and quickly makes his way in that direction.

"Okay, see…" Sam begins but sees the Abiku holding Gracilynn against a cupboard, hand around her throat. "Dean, I gotta go."

Sam instantly hangs up his phone and puts it in his pocket.

"Hey!" he shouts, aiming his gun at the Abiku. The Abiku's head swivels in his direction, surprised to see him there already; he's also surprised to see Colt's gun in his hands as well. The demon instantly yanks Gracilynn in front of him, grabbing a knife from the counter and holding it to her throat.

"Stay there," it says, pushing the knife into Gracilynn's throat slightly. Sam doesn't move, but still holds the gun aimed at them. "Drop the gun!"

When Sam doesn't obey, the Abiku pushes the knife against Gracilynn's throat enough to draw some blood.

"Okay, okay, okay," Sam says, holding his hands up in surrender before slowly putting the gun down onto the floor. Gracilynn sees something out of the corner of her eye. She glances over and sees it's a glass salt holder. She glances over at her uncle, getting his attention before sliding her eyes towards the container. Sam quickly glances in the direction and notices the same this his niece has.  
"Hey, listen. Just let her go and maybe we can come to some sort of agreement," Sam says, trying to distract the Abiku. The Abiku takes a step back, closer to the salt container.

"What kind of agreement would a hunter make with a demon?" the Abiku says sarcastically.

"You let her go, we let you go," Sam says, seeing Gracilynn reach over to grab the container while the Abiku's attention is on him.

"Yeah, or I let her go and you both kill me," the Abiku says before letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Do I look like I'm stupid. Your reputations precede you Sam Winchester."

Gracilynn's hand finds the container and she slowly, quietly, takes the lid off before grabbing the container, making eye contact with her uncle.

"You mean mine and Dean's?" Sam asks.

"Of course," the Abiku says.

"Well, you should have been listening harder because we taught Gracilynn everything she knows," Sam says with a smirk. The demon gives Sam a confused look right before Gracilynn slams the glass container filled with salt on his head. The demon lets out a shrill scream, digging at the glass shards stuck in him. Or, the salt imbedded in the cuts from the glass. Gracilynn shoves him away before running over to the other side of the room where her uncle is. Sam grabs his gun as soon as Gracilynn hits the Abiku over the head and aims it at him once again. As soon as Gracilynn is next to him, Sam pulls the trigger three times, hitting the Abiku in the heart. The Abiku, jerks slightly before crashing into the wall behind him and falling to the floor. Sam and Gracilynn sigh in relief, sharing a look. There is a bang and hurried footsteps running down the hall.

"Sam! Gracie!"

Sam and Gracilynn look up in time to see Dean slide around the corner and take in the scene around them. He sees the glass broken on the floor and the dead body of what he hopes is the Abiku. Dean looks back over at his brother and daughter and takes in their appearance. The only thing that he sees that he doesn't like is the bruise in the shape of a handprint on his daughters' neck.

"You okay?" he asks them.

"Yeah, we're good," Sam says, giving the Abiku one last look. Dean looks over at his daughter and walks over, grabbing her chin and tilting her head upwards. Gracilynn tries to swat his hand away but stops when her dad gives her a firm look.

"Dad, I'm fine. It's just a bruise," Gracilynn says.

"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that," Dean mumbles. Dean looks back over at the Abiku, wanting to kill him all over again. He shifts his gaze to his brother. "We good here?"

"Yeah," Sam says, nodding his head.

"Good, let's get out of here," Dean says, gently pushing Gracilynn ahead of him and towards the back door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn looks up from her spot on her bed where she's flipping through the channels as her dad walks out of the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him. Dean shoves his clothes in his bag, noticing Sam isn't around.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asks his daughter.

"Went to go grab something eat," Gracilynn replies. Dean nods his head and sits down at the table, pulling the laptop to him and starting it up. Gracilynn watches him for a moment, biting her bottom lip. Making up her mind, she turns the TV off and climbs off the bed. Walking over to the table, she sits in the seat next to her dad and pulls something out of her pocket, setting it on the table between them. Dean looks up at hearing something being put on the table and sees his just about empty painkiller bottle.

"You going through my bag now?" Dean asks, looking back at the laptop.

"It fell out when I tripped over it yesterday," Gracilynn says, studying her dad. Dean doesn't say anything, just continues to search for another job. "I thought you went to refill your prescription back in Spokane?"

"The pharmacy was closed. Wasn't able to get it," Dean says offhandedly, shrugging his shoulder. Gracilynn bites her lip.

"It was open when we drove by on the way outta town," Gracilynn says, "Why didn't you stop again?"

Dean sighs, knowing his daughter caught him, but not willing to give up what he had done to Amy. It was bad enough he was keeping this secret from Sam, he didn't need her feeling guilty for doing the same thing. She didn't need to be in that position. Dean looks over at his daughter.

"Listen…" he begins. Gracilynn's jaw tenses, knowing by that one word he isn't going to give her the explanation she wants. "There are some choices that I make that not everyone agrees with. So, not everyone needs to know what I do. Which means, you don't need the play by play."

"Uncle Sam. This is about Uncle Sam," Gracilynn says, reading between the lines and knowing she's right when her dad looks away. "Does this have something to do with Uncle Sam's monster friend?"

Dean gives Gracilynn a warning look which she ignores.

"Dad, you can…" Gracilynn begins but stops when the hotel room door opens and Sam walks in with bags of food. Dean gives Gracilynn a look before looking behind him and shooting the bags in Sam's arms a hungry look.

"It's about time," Dean says, taking the bags from his brother and putting them on the table. Sam senses he's interrupted something and gives his niece a look who just returns it with a smile. Dean's already pulling the food out of the bags and digging into his own.

"So, we got anything new?" Sam says, sitting across from his brother.

"Haven't found anything yet," Dean says through a mouthful of food earning a look from his brother.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Gracilynn says suddenly before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom after grabbing her clothes. Sam looks over at his brother.

"Did I walk into something?" he asks Dean, confused at the sudden change in his niece.

"Hm?" Dean asks, looking up from the computer, seeing Sam waiting for a reply. "Oh, uh, no. It's just her monthly cranky fest. She'll be fine in a few days."

Dean goes back to searching for a new job and Sam lets it go. He figured Dean was right, it was nothing new for them now, but he couldn't help shake the feeling there was more to the story than what his brother was telling him.

AN: I know it's a short chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review!


	11. The 'I Told You So' Bit

AN: Here's a quick update!

"_Next Witness…Gracilynn Winchester," Osiris says. Dean's head jerks to the side where Gracilynn has appeared. Gracilynn gives her dad a look but sits in the witness chair nonetheless. She gives Osiris a wary look. "So, Gracilynn. Growing up was normal, am I right?"_

"_Uh…yeah, I guess. In a way," she replies._

"_It was you and your mom. You were happy?" Osiris asks._

"_Yeah," Gracilynn answers, wondering where he is going with this._

"_But then, you met your dad. And it all changed," Osiris says._

"_Well, yeah. Things are different but I'm not any less happy," Gracilynn says, looking over at her father, the guilt in his eyes screaming at her. _

"_But if he had never shown up, your mom would still be alive. You'd still be with her," Osiris points out._

"_What? No. She would have still died. I just would've been with my grandparents and not him," Gracilynn says._

"_And because you were with him, you've had to give up everyone you loved," Osiris states._

"_No, I…" Gracilynn begins but Osiris cuts her off._

"_You mean you didn't give up your grandparents for your father? Or Duke? How about Scott? Laurie?" Osiris asks._

"_I…that's different. I didn't give them up. I just…it's hard to explain," Gracilynn says, glancing at her father whose trying to control his emotions. _

"_The court's reached a verdict. I find you, Dean Winchester, guilty in your heart... and sentence you to die. I'd suggest you get your affairs in order quickly," Osiris says._

Gracilynn's eyes snap open, her breath quick. Their last case was tough; her dad was on death row and her and Sam were almost too late to save him. She takes a deep breath. If she could she'd kill Osiris again and again for what he put her dad through; for what he had tried to prove. She didn't blame her father for anything bad that had happened in her life. But, supposedly her dad did. She needed him to believe that she wouldn't change anything in her life and that if she was given the chance she'd make all the same choices over again. However, the look on her dad's face throughout the trial, especially her and her Uncle Sam's witness questioning, is telling her that her dad probably wouldn't believe that. Gracilynn looks over at her dad's bed seeing him asleep on his back. She knew she didn't believe anything Osiris had said, but he had said it for a reason. He had said it because her dad believes it.

Suddenly feeling the need to be next to her dad, Gracilynn quietly climbs out of bed and all but tiptoes over to her dad's bed. She climbs in next to him and curls up into his side. At eighteen, Gracilynn knows she's too old for this, but, dammit, she almost lost her dad. Again. And she needs him to believe what she believes. Dean stirs awake, feeling someone next to him who wasn't there before. He peers down to see his daughter next to him.

"Hey," he says sleepily. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Gracilynn says quietly. "Now I am."

Dean has to strain to hear the last part, but he manages to hear it nonetheless. He wraps an arm around Gracilynn and gives her a comforting squeeze. Osiris did a number on him and he still feels guilty for all the crap Gracilynn's been through since meeting him, but if he was honest with himself, he also believed everything she was saying on the stand. If he didn't then, he does now.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Yahtzee," Dean says, from his spot on his couch. Gracilynn and Sam look over at him.

"What?" they ask.

"I found us a job a few towns over," Dean says.

"Yeah? What?" Gracilynn asks, walking over and looking over her dad's shoulder at the paper on the bed.

"There's been a string of suicides," Dean begins.

"Suicides? Doesn't really sound like our thing Dean," Sam says.

"Don't be so quick to judge little brother," Dean says, "If this town was lucky…or, unlucky I guess, it would have one suicide a year. It's had five in the past three months."

"Maybe," Sam says, thinking about it.

"Wouldn't hurt to check it out," Gracilynn puts in. "It beats sitting here watching bad daytime TV."

Dean gives his brother a look that says, 'See?'. Sam sighs and shuts down his laptop.

"All right," he says.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Mrs. Langley, was your son acting strange at all up to his death?" Dean asks the couple in front of him. Sam was sitting next to him and Gracilynn had gone upstairs to 'use the bathroom'.

"No, not really. I mean he was really tired. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. Nightmares," Mrs. Langley replies.

"Did he say what the nightmares were about?" Sam asks. Mrs. Langley shakes her head.

"Our son didn't like to talk about it," Mr. Langley answers. "He was a good kid. Did good in school. Didn't get in trouble. But he tended to keep a lot inside."

"I just don't know why he would…kill himself," Mrs. Langley says. "He was always so happy."

"Well, that's what we're going to look into," Sam says. "We'll let you know what we find out."

Dean and Sam stand up and shake hands with the grieving couple.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks down the hall of the Langley's house, her EMF meter out. She doesn't get any hits, though, and so she quietly begins opening the doors until she reaches Tim's room. She looks around to make sure she is indeed alone and slips inside, scanning the room with her eyes and the EMF meter. Satisfied that nothing is amiss, she puts the meter away and begins searching through the room. She hears her dad and uncle talking to Tim's parents down stairs and she quickly begins opening drawers and looking on shelves for anything out of the ordinary. She opens the top drawer to the bedside table and finds a journal. She picks it up and begins flipping through the pages, realizing it's a dream journal. She reads a few entries and her eyebrows shoot up.

"Dude, this guy really should see someone for these," Gracilynn says noticing how in depth and the great detail the entries are written in. Not to mention how disturbing they are. "Talk about Nightmare on Elm Street."

Gracilynn hears her dad and uncle thank the Langley's and she shoves the journal in her jacket pocket. Exiting the room and quietly re-shutting the door, Gracilynn quickly makes her way back down the stairs in time to see her dad and uncle finishing shaking the parent's hands.

"Thank you," Gracilynn says, nodding to the stairs.

"Of course," Mrs. Langley says as she and Mr. Langley show them to the door. The Winchesters walk down the steps and over to where Dean parked the car and get in.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asks Sam.

"I don't know. We might be on to something," Sam says. "Let's go talk to the other families, see if we can find anything in common."

"I found something," Gracilynn pipes up, pulling out the journal and setting it on the front seat between Dean and Sam.

"What's that?" Dean and Sam ask.

"Tim's dream journal," Gracilynn explains.

"The dude kept a journal?" Dean asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You stole his journal?" Sam asks.

"Yes, but it's what's inside that really counts," Gracilynn says.

"Let me guess, dreams," Dean says. Gracilynn swats at his arm before opening the journal.

"He goes in-depth when he writes his dreams down. I mean the detail…" Gracilynn says. "But on top of that, these dreams? They make normal nightmares seems like lollipops and candy canes. And the book is filled with them. To tell you the truth I'm surprised the kid lasted as long as he did."

"So, what? You think the kids' nightmares drove him to be suicidal?" Dean asks disbelievingly. "I mean, come on, everyone has nightmares. And we aren't all committing suicide."

"I not saying that. I'm just saying it could be a lead," Gracilynn says.

"Well, let's talk to the other families first. Then, we can start coming up with theories," Sam says, sitting back in his seat. Gracilynn grabs the journal and sits back in her own seat, opening it up and reading more of the entries. Dean starts the Impala up and drives towards the next house.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I told you it had something to do with the nightmares," Gracilynn says as the three hunters walk into their motel room.

"You really pulling the 'I told you so' bit?" Dean asks his daughter.

"Hell yeah I'm pulling the 'I told you so' bit," Gracilynn says with a smirk.

"You would," Sam points out to his brother. Dean scowls and moves the conversation back to the case.

"Okay, so something is causing these people to have extremely vivid nightmares every time they fall asleep," Dean says.

"Right, and enough to the point that it causes them to become suicidal," Gracilynn adds.

"And it's only targeting college-aged kids," Sam adds further.

"So, creature? Spirit?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. But, I've been reading Tim's journal," Gracilynn says, setting the journal at the table. "And every nightmare he's had has been about something that anyone would fear."

"Like?" Dean asks.

"Like loved ones dying horrifically. Being devoured by some type of animal. Drowning. Being tortured. You name it," Gracilynn explains.

"Sound like every day for us," Dean says.

"Yeah, but not everyone is us Dean," Sam chimes in. Dean nods his head in understanding.

"All right, so what do we know affects people's dreams?" Dean asks, thinking aloud.

"Dream root?" Sam offers, remembering a case they worked years ago.

"Maybe, but people were killed _in_ their dreams. They didn't commit suicide," Dean counters. Sam begins searching on his computer, his hands flying over the keyboard.

"Well, if it was a spirit, then that means something would've happened three months ago to start the whole deal. Like someone dying or renovation, right?" Gracilynn says, setting up her own computer.

"Right," Dean says, a hint of pride in his voice. Gracilynn begins typing into her computer, getting onto the town's online newspaper. After about five minutes of mindlessly sitting at the table, Dean lets out a bored sigh.

"You know, you could always go to the morgue and look at the bodies," Sam says, annoyed.

"Sounds like fun. I'll bring back food," Dean says, all but jumping off his chair and grabbing his jacket, escaping out the door. Gracilynn smirks, shaking her head at her dad.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I think I've found something," Gracilynn announces, sitting upright in her chair. Sam halts his search and looks over at his niece. "Jane Hawkins, age 19, died four months ago. She committed suicide, but mom kept accusing a group of college kids of murdering her."

"It say why she accused the kids of murder?" Sam asks, intrigued now.

"No, but mom was really angry about the whole thing," Gracilynn says, looking over at her uncle.

"All right, call Dean. See if he can get the file from the morgue," Sam says, beginning to type something into his computer. Gracilynn pulls out her phone and hits her dad's speed dial, putting the phone to her ear and waiting for him to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, dad. You still at the morgue?"

"_Yeah,_" Dean replies.

"See if you can get the file for Jane Hawkins," Gracilynn says. "She committed suicide four months ago and mom was angry. Kept saying a group of college kids killed her."

"_That sounds like something_," Dean says, hanging up his phone.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean puts his phone back in his pocket before turning back to the coroner. He had just finished telling Dean that not only did all of the victims commit suicide but they were suffering from severe lack of sleep.

"Dr. Burtowski. Do you remember a body coming in here about four months ago? Jane Hawkins? She had committed suicide?" Dean asks. Dr. Burtowski thinks for a minute before recognition dawns on his face.

"A young woman. Around the age of eighteen. Her mother was very distraught over the daughters' death," the coroner says, nodding his head.

"Could I get a copy of her file?" Dean asks. Dr. Burtowski nods his head.

"Of course," he replies, leading Dean out of the room and into the hallways. "I'll have Linda make one for you."

AN: Please review! Reviews make me want to update faster!


	12. I Think We're Missing Something

AN: Here's the next chapter! So, how does everyone like the new season so far?! I'm loving it!

_Gracilynn groggily wakes up, finding herself in a cage of some sort in the middle of a room. She brings a hand up to her throbbing head, hissing. She brings her hand down and sees that there is blood on it. She looks around, trying to find her dad and uncle but doesn't see them anywhere. She tries to remember how she got here but nothing is coming to her. _

"_This is so not good," Gracilynn says, beginning to look for a way out of the cage. There is a noise and Gracilynn's head whips up in time to see her uncle enter the room. "Uncle Sam?"_

"_Smalls," Sam says, relieved. He looks around the room but doesn't see anyone so he jogs over to where his niece is trapped in a cage in the middle of the room. He studies the lock, seeing he can pick it with his lock pick set. "All right, I'm gonna get this lock open and then we're…"_

_Gracilynn flinches harshly when an arrow sinks into her uncle's chest, the tip coming out the other side. Sam coughs, blood spitting onto the cage bars. Gracilynn stares at the arrow, her head shaking and her eyes watering._

"_No, no, no. Uncle Sammy?" Gracilynn says, moving to the front of the cage and looking up at her uncle's face. Sam drops to he's knees, trying to hang on to the bars for support, but falls to the floor on his side instead. "Uncle Sammy?!"_

_Gracilynn drops to her knees, reaching through the space between the bars and grabbing Sam's shirt. She looks up at his face for any recognition, but his eyes stare at her, empty of life. A sob escapes from her lips and the tears fall down her face._

"_Sammy!" Gracilynn looks up to see her dad rushing towards them. He drops to his knees, pulling Sam towards him and noticing the same thing Gracilynn had. The tears begin to fall down his face as well. "No, no, no, no, no."_

_Gracilynn catches something out of the corner of her eye and she looks up to see a man approach her dad from behind._

"_Dad!" she shouts in warning through the tears. Dean bolts up, knowing he still had one more person to protect, and turns around only to stop suddenly. The man has shoved a knife into his stomach and Dean looks down to see the blood staining his shirt. He feels the blood rise up in his throat and he coughs, spraying the guy before him. The man pulls out the knife and looks over at Gracilynn before stabbing Dean three more times. "No!"_

Gracilynn jolts awake, seeing someone leaning over her, her fists fly out. The figure grabs them and tries to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's me. It's okay. It's me," it says. Gracilynn recognizes the voice and forces herself to calm down, clearing her vision. She looks over and sees it's her uncle, who is giving her a worried expression. Gracilynn takes a stuttering breath, finding her hands are clinging to her uncle's but she doesn't seem to care. "You okay?"

Gracilynn nods her head jerkily. Sam reaches up and wipes away the tears on her cheeks and she looks over at him, her eyes darting to his chest and not seeing any blood.

"You were having a pretty bad nightmare," Sam points out. "You want to talk about it?"

"No…" Gracilynn says shaking her head, but still has yet to let go of him. Sam waits, studying her. The motel door opens and Dean walks in noticing the two before him. Sam instantly sees Gracilynn close up anything she had shown and he mentally sighs.

"What? What happened?" Dean asks, setting the food down on the table and walking over.

"Nothing," Gracilynn says, pulling her hands out of Sam's. Dean looks over at his brother, looking for confirmation.

"She was having a nightmare. I just woke her up," Sam says.

"A nightmare?" Dean asks, looking over at his daughter, the wheels in his head already turning. "About what?"

"A giant spider," Gracilynn says dismissively before getting out of her bed where she'd fallen asleep and disappearing into the bathroom. Dean follows her path before turning to look at Sam.

"I don't know if it has anything to do with what's going on here or if it's just…normal," Sam answers the unspoken question.

"Well, she doesn't have any connection to the other victims so it's probly just the job…right?" Dean offers.

"Yeah," Sam says, nodding his head in agreement before changing the subject. "So, what did you find out?"

Dean grins and pulls out a pink leather bound book, showing it to Sam. Sam takes a closer look at it before looking up at his brother.

"Dude, is this her diary?" Sam asks, earning a larger grin from Sam, who rolls his eyes. "What is with you and Gracilynn stealing diaries?"

Dean opens his mouth to say something and without looking up from the diary, Sam holds a hand up to stop his brother.

"It was a rhetorical question. I don't really want to know," he says, turning the page in the journal.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Okay, so all of the victims were bullying Jane when she went to the community college in town," Sam says, closing the diary. Dean was sitting opposite him, looking through Jane Hawkins' folder. Gracilynn was sitting in the chair between them on the laptop.

"And after a few weeks of that is when Mrs. Hawkins said Jane killed herself," Dean puts in.

"So, what? Jane gets pissed off at the people who made her life hell and comes back to get revenge?" Gracilynn asks.

"Looks like," Sam says.

"So, where do the nightmares come in?" Gracilynn asks.

"Well, Jane's mom said that Jane had been having nightmares of the kids bullying her right up until she committed suicide. She wasn't getting a whole lot of sleep because of them," Dean explains.

"So, she's making them go through what she went through," Gracilynn thinks aloud.

"Yeah. You find where she's buried yet?" Dean asks his daughter.

"In the cemetery just outta town. Hillcrest," Gracilynn answers.

"All right, let's get ready then," Dean says, clapping his hands together and standing up from his chair and walking over to his bag to get ready for the Salt n' Burn.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn shifts slightly on her feet, looking uncomfortable and looking around the cemetery, holding the flashlight at the dug up grave. Dean looks up at her.

"You all right?" he asks.

"Why hasn't she come around yet?" Gracilynn asks. Dean looks around the graveyard.

"I don't know, but you just keep a lookout, okay?" he says, turning back to the grave and shoving his shovel into the ground once again. There is a loud thump and he looks over at Sam, sharing a look. Together, the two brothers scrape off the coffin and Sam opens it up as Dean climbs out of the hole, grabbing the salt and lighter fluid. Sam climbs up after him and grabs the salt pouring it on the corpse. Dean pours the lighter fluid on after, the three Winchesters holding their noses at the stench emanating from the hole. Dean hands a box of matches at his daughter and she strikes one, dropping it into the coffin and the contents catch fire.  
"I still think we're missing something," Gracilynn says.

"We'll stick around for another day. See how things play out," Dean says beginning to gather up their belongings.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Hey, dad can we…?" Gracilynn begins saying as she opens the door to the hotel room. She stops in her tracks when she sees the room before her. There is blood everywhere. She feels her heart rate pick up and her breath coming in shallow breathes as she realizes there is also a couple fingers on the floor as well. She feels the tears begin to well up but she tries to tell herself she doesn't know for sure if it's her dad or not. She walks a few steps into the room and that's when she sees it between the two beds. The bloody corpse of what used to be her father. She would never know it was him if it wasn't for the clothes she knew he was wearing when she left. She feels the tears falling down her face and she tries to take a step towards him but can't. There is a sound near the bathroom and she looks up to see her dad walk out of the room. Someone comes up behind her and grabs her, holding her still. _

"_D…Dad?" Gracilynn asks, already knowing it's not him._

"_Not quite," the thing wearing her father says. Suddenly, it throws it's head back and a Leviathan mouth opens up right before it lunges at her._

Gracilynn jerks awake in her bed, finding herself staring at the ceiling above her. Her head quickly turns to her dad's bed and sees the gentle fall of his chest letting her know he is alive and breathing. They had gotten back from the salt n' burn a couple hours ago. Gracilynn forces the bile back down her throat and she takes a couple stuttering breaths, trying to calm herself down. She rolls over and curls up in her blankets, not really wanting to fall back to sleep just yet, the vivid image of her dad's bloody corpse engraved in her mind.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Gracilynn walks around the corner of the hotel. She had gone to the ice machine to get some ice for her uncle while her dad was out at the bar. She hears a growl up ahead and she cautiously makes her way towards their room. It's dark out and there aren't many lights in the parking lot and around the walkway, but the few that are there allows her to see a large human hunched over another human. Gracilynn pulls out her gun and carefully walks towards them. She accidentally kicks a rock and the human on top swerves to face her. Gracilynn's eyes grow big when she realizes it's a werewolf. The werewolf growls and charges at her. Thanking her dad for making her put silver bullets in her gun, Gracilynn shoots the werewolf in the heart three times. As the werewolf drops to the ground, Gracilynn walks to where the other person is and realizes it's her uncle. Gracilynn's breath catches in her throat and she slowly walks over to his still body._

"_Uncle Sammy?" she asks in a small quivering voice. As she kneels down next to Sam's body, she realizes his chest is covered in blood and rips open, a gaping wound where his heart is supposed to be. Gracilynn feels the tears begin to fall down her face. _

"_Gracie what are you…?" Dean's voice is heard. Gracilynn looks over at her dad, tear stains on her face. Dean rounds the car and sees the sight of his brothers' motionless, bloody body before him._

"_No… no, he…" Dean tries to say but stops himself when a sob escapes. Dean drops to his knees at Sam's head, pulling his little brother into his lap and cradling him, rocking him back and forth._

Gracilynn's eyes snap open and she gets her bearings, finding herself back in their hotel room. She looks outside and sees it's still dark. She moves her gaze to the clock and sees it's only an hour after the last time she woke up from a nightmare. Deciding she isn't going to go back to sleep, Gracilynn sits up in her bed and grabs her phone, intent on reading the new book she downloaded onto it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"We have a problem," Sam says as he walks into the hotel room carrying coffee and breakfast. A groggy Dean and tired looking Gracilynn look up from their beds where they are still lying on, only Gracilynn is looking at her phone.

"What now?" Dean moans.

"We have another victim," Sam answers seriously. This gets Dean's and Gracilynn's attention and they both divert their attention to Sam, Dean sitting up in his bed.

"What? Who?" Dean asks.

"Another college student. Names…ah…Gregory Booth. I talked to the cops already and the family. Dude, this kid has no connection to Jane or the other victims whatsoever," Sam says.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"I mean he just started this semester. He didn't come here until two months ago. That's after Jane had already died," Sam says.

"So how does he fit into all of this?" Gracilynn asks.

"You think Jane's killed all of the kids who were bullying her and now she's just going after college kids in general?" Dean asks.

"Looks like it," Sam says.

"But we burned her bones," Gracilynn says.

"Then, maybe something else is keeping her here," Dean offers.

"Back to her house?" Sam asks. Dean nods his head and climbs out of bed. He takes a deep breath and sighs at the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast food.

"First, food," Dean says, taking a seat at the table and grabbing a cup of coffee.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	13. Pink Panther 2

AN: All I have to say is I am LOVING this season of Supernatural! Anyways, here's the next chapter!

The three Winchesters walk up the path to the Hawkins house. Dean knocks on the door and waits but no one opens it. He knocks on it once again with the same result. Dean peers in the windows on the side of the porch but doesn't see anyone in it.

"Are you looking for Linda Hawkins?" Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn turn around to see a middle-aged woman behind them, watching them on the porch.

"Uh…yeah," Dean says, taking out his FBI credentials. "Agent Perry. This is my partner Agent Valory. I had spoken with Mrs. Hawkins yesterday."

"Well, she had left to go on vacation. I'm sorry," the woman says.

"Do you know how we can get ahold of her?" Sam asks.

"No, I'm sorry. But I do know she has a cabin a few hours from here in Littleton," the woman says.

"Thank you," Sam says. The three Winchesters walk down the path and climb into the Impala.

"So now what?" Gracilynn asks.

"Now, we go around the block and park the car before sneaking in the back and getting into that house," Dean says.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks down the hallway of the Hawkins house. Her dad was looking downstairs and her uncle was looking in Jane's room again. She walks to the door at the end of the hallway, Linda Hawkins room, and opens it up peering inside. She goes inside and begins looking for anything that might be holding Jane here. Not finding anything in the room she moves to the closet and begins searching in there. Her hand hits a box and she pulls it out, setting it on the bed. She takes the cover off and begins moving things around in it, noticing objects that normal people wouldn't be hiding in their closets. Like a cat skull or instance. She shoves everything out of the way and uncovers a book at the bottom of the box. Lifting it out, she sets it down on the bed and opens it up, her eyes growing wide when she realizes what's in it. There is a bookmark in the middle of the book and Gracilynn turns to the page and skims through it.

"Yahtzee," she whispers, grabbing the book and hurrying down the stairs where she notices her dad and uncle talking in the middle of the living room. Dean and Sam look up at hearing her bound into the room.

"I take it you found something?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gracilynn asks.

"Because I'm awesome," Dean says as she joins them in the middle of the room. Gracilynn rolls her eyes but continues on nonetheless.

"So, I found this book in the mom's closet in a box," she says. Dean and Sam peer at it.

"Is that a…?" Sam begins.

"Black magic book? Yeah," Gracilynn finishes. "_And_…Look what page was bookmarked."

Gracilynn opens the book to the marked page and hands it over to her dad and uncle. Sam takes it from her and he and Dean look at it, their eyes widening when they see the same thing Gracilynn had.

"So, mom got pissed the kids bullying her daughter got away with it and put a spell on them. Made them die the same way her daughter did, nightmares and then making them commit suicide," Dean says.

"Yeah, but the new victim had no connection," Sam says, looking over the spell again. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Dean asks.

"Maybe she put a spell on the whole town. For every college aged kid. It starts with the kids who bullied Jane and then moves on to the other kids in the town," Sam says.

"That's not good," Dean says.

"No it's not," Sam says closing the book. "And all of the victims died within a week of having the nightmares before committing suicide."

"We need to find that cabin," Dean says.

"And do what Dean? She's human," Sam counters.

"She's a witch Sam," Dean argues back, "Besides, the spell said the only way to end the spell was to kill whoever casted it."

"Fine," Sam says, not liking they have to kill a human. Dean heads towards the back door, Sam following him. Gracilynn doesn't move, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey, you coming?" Dean says, peering back in the room. Gracilynn looks over at him.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I'm coming," she says, following him to the back door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam looks up from his laptop at the sound of Dean's phone beginning to ring. Dean looks at the caller ID, giving Sam a look before answering it.

"Yeah?" he asks. "What? When?...I'll be right there."

"What happened?" Sam asks after Dean hangs up the phone.

"We have another victim," Dean says.

"That was fast," Sam says.

"You're telling me," Dean replies, getting up and grabbing his coat. "You stay here and keep looking for that cabin. I'll go check it out."

"Okay," Sam says. Dean glances over at his bed where Gracilynn has fallen asleep. Sam follows his gaze, already knowing what he's thinking. "She hasn't been sleeping since we got here. That was a few days ago."

"Yeah. She fits the profile Sam," Dean says, looking over at his brother.

"Yeah, but she's not _in_ college. And she's only had that one nightmare," Sam points out.

"That we know about. _Something's_ preventing her from sleeping," Dean says, giving his daughter one last look before walking out of the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Gracilynn opens Bobby's back door and walks into the house, wiping her grease covered hands onto the rag. She had just finished changing the oil in her newly rebuilt Camaro her dad had gotten her for a graduation gift. She throws the rag on the floor by the door and makes her way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulls out a beer and pops the top off, taking a swig. She turns around to go into the library but freezes, the bottle barely off her lips. _

"_Un…Uncle Bobby?" she says. There in front of her is Bobby lying on the floor of the library, blood coming from a bullet wound in the chest. Gracilynn puts the beer bottle on the table and rushes to Bobby's still form. She hesitates before finally checking for a pulse, not finding one. She feels her eyes begin to tear up and she stumbles backwards, looking around the room. Her eyes rest back on her surrogate uncle before making the decision to find her dad and uncle. Gracilynn hears a gunshot out front and she rushes to the front door, flinging it open but not seeing anything. She pulls out her gun and makes to run down the stairs but trips, sprawling out on the porch. She looks behind her to see what she's tripped on and she feels her breath catch in her throat. It was her uncle's foot. Gracilynn's eyes move to his face, stopping just short at the identical gunshot wound in his chest. Gracilynn crawls to his side and checks for a pulse, not finding one there as well. Gracilynn can't stop the tears this time, having lost two of the people she cares about most in a ten minute span. She looks up and around the yard, her eyes locking on the bottom half of her dad's body behind the Impala._

"_No, no, no, no, no," Gracilynn mutters, a sob escaping her lips. She stumbles to her feet and all but trips down the stairs. She runs behind the Impala, crashing to her knees and checking her dad for a pulse having seen the matching wound to her uncle's. Another sob escapes her lips when she doesn't find a pulse. "Dad…? Come on dad, you can't die on me. Not now. Uncle Sammy and Uncle Bobby… Dad?"_

Gracilynn gasps awake, her whole body shaking from the dream. Sam looks over from his spot at the table, worry evident in his face. He moves to go to the bed but Gracilynn suddenly bolts up from it and rushes into the bathroom. Sam slowly walks over to the partially opened door, hearing his niece retching. Sam pushes the door open and kneels down next to her, resting a hand on her back, empathizing with her. When she's done, Gracilynn blindly flushes the toilet and takes the towel from her uncle.

"Smalls…" Sam begins. Gracilynn throws the towel on the floor by the wall and looks over at him, tears in her eyes.

"Uncle Sammy?" she asks.

"Yeah, Smalls?" Sam replies, not liking the fear in her eyes.

"Pink Panther," she whispers before hugging him. Sam returns it with one arm, digging his phone out with the other. Hitting a button he puts the phone up to his ear.

"_Yeah? You find anything?" _Dean asks on the other end.

"Dean? Smalls is in trouble."

AN: Please review!


	14. What Are We Gonna Do?

AN: Here's a quick chapter! Enjoy!

"Dad? What are we gonna do?" Gracilynn asks Dean. Dean looks over at his daughter sitting on his bed.

"Sammy's finding where the cabin is," Dean answers. "Then, we're going to kill the son of a bitch."

"Got it!" Dean and Gracilynn look over at the table where Sam is sitting, his computer in front of him.

"You got the address?" Dean asks, standing up and walking over to where his brother is.

"Yeah," Sam replies, handing his brother a piece of paper with the address scrawled across it.

"All right, let's get going," Dean says. Gracilynn stands up and Dean's head swivels over in her direction. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"I…" Gracilynn begins but her dad cuts in.

"Don't answer that. You're staying here," he says.

"What? Why?" Gracilynn argues.

"Because, I can't give you a weapon 'cause you could turn around and put an extra hole in your body at any point," Dean says.

"I'm not gonna shoot myself dad," Gracilynn challenges.

"Not yet. And I can't have you on a hunt without a weapon. You can stay here until we get back," Dean says.

"The cabin's like three hours away," Gracilynn complains.

"Dude, you went out of state for four days. Why are you being so clingy now," Dean argues, not wanting to admit he was feeling the same way as his daughter.

"I'm not being clingy. But if something happens to you two it'll take me three hours to get to you for backup," Gracilynn argues, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Nothing's gonna happen to us," Dean says.

"Yeah, every time you say that, _something_ happens to you," Gracilynn argues.

"We'll be fine Smalls," Sam chimes in. "We'll call you when we get there and call you when we're done, okay?"

"Fine," Gracilynn says grumpily.

"Good," Dean says, then turning to Sam. "Find anything that can be used as a weapon. We'll store it in the car for now."

"Dad…" Gracilynn says.

"I'm not taking any chances Gracilynn," Dean says with finality in his tone. The two older hunters put anything remotely like a weapon into a back and grab their coats. Dean grabs the keys to the Impala and moves to follow his brother out the door. Before, closing it, he turns to look at his daughter. "Hey, call me if you need anything."

Gracilynn answers this with a look and Dean shuts the door behind him. Gracilynn sighs in frustration and slumps down in the arm chair, hearing the Impala roar to life and squeal out of the hotel parking lot.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Dad?...Dad?" Gracilynn calls out her dad's name. She looks around the abandoned house they were staying in. She walks into the would-be living room, stopping cold when she sees her dad tied to a chair. "Dad!"_

_Gracilynn moves to rush to his side but a couple pairs of strong hands grab her and hold her back. She looks fearfully over at her dad but a voice pulls her attention away._

"_Well, look who we have here," it says. Gracilynn looks to the side of the room and sees Dick Roman appear with a cocky smirk on his face. _

"_Let my dad go," Gracilynn demands, earning an amused chuckle from Roman. Gracilynn's eyes shift to her dad who is trying to keep her calm with a facial expression. _

"_No, I think we're going to punish him. And let you watch," Dick says, his evil smirk growing. Gracilynn's eyes grow big and her attention shifts to her dad's once again. There is a sound and Dick's face morphs into the Leviathan face._

"_Dad?" Gracilynn all but begs._

"_It's okay Gracie. Everything's gonna be okay," Dean says, not breaking eye contact with his daughter. "I'm proud of you."_

_Dick Roman approaches Dean, his Leviathan mouth open, and bends down. Dean begins screaming and Gracilynn flinches, tears running down her face._

Gracilynn jerks in her sleep, tears running down her face. Her face scrunches up in emotional pain and she jerks once again. A small whimper escapes her mouth. Gracilynn's head jerks to the side just before she springs up into a sitting position, breathing heavy, a sob escaping. She brings a hand to her mouth, trying to shove the sob back in, but unsuccessful. She feels something wet on her face and realizes she's been crying. Unexpectedly, a strong feeling overcomes her and she closes her eyes in fear, shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no," she whispers. She takes a couple deep breaths and gains her composure. She needed to call her dad, this wasn't good at all. She opens her eyes and grabs her phone, hitting the speed dial and putting the phone to her ear.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulls the Impala over on the side of the road and in the brush, hiding it from passerby. He and Sam climb out of the car after making sure their guns are loaded. Quietly, they sneak down the path towards the cabin of Linda Hawkins. The hide behind a tree and watch the house for any sign that someone is there. Dean's phone begins vibrating and he pulls it out seeing it's his daughter. He glances over at Sam, sharing a look, before answering it.

"Gracie?"

"_Dad? I…"_ Gracilynn says trying to control her fear, but has to stop. No way was she crying on the phone with her dad again.

"Gracie? What's wrong?" Dean demands. Sam looks over, knowing by the tone in Dean's voice that something was really wrong.

"_Dad, I don't think I can do this anymore_."

"Whoa," Dean says, fear bubbling up in his stomach. "Do you mean the nightmares? No sleep? Or…?"

There is silence on the other end of the phone and the fear begins to overflow inside him. Dean looks over at Sam. Sam's own fear begins to surface, seeing the look in his older brothers' eyes. Dean's jaw clenches and he turns slightly, talking into his phone.

"You listen to me. We've almost got this Bitch. Now, I _need_ you to hang on just a little longer. Okay?"

"_Yeah, okay dad_," Gracilynn says unbelievingly.

"I mean it Gracie. I'm not coming back…" Dean says, but doesn't finish the sentence. Dean forces a swallow.

"Dean," Sam says, seeing movement inside the cabin. Dean looks over at him and Sam nods to the building in front of them. Dean diverts his attention and sees the same thing his brother did. Dean turns his attention back to his daughter.

"I'll call you when we're done. And you'd better answer the damn phone," Dean says, before hanging up and pulling his gun out. He shares a look with Sam and the two of them creep up to the house.

The two hunters flank the front door. Dean looks over at Sam and holds his pointer finger up. Then, puts another finger up and then, a third. The two brothers kick the door down, guns pointing ahead of them. Dean fires off the first shot but Linda moves out of the way. She throws her hand up and Dean flies into the opposite wall. Sam fires off a shot but only gets her arm. Linda yells in anger and she throws Sam through the window, Sam landing in the yard. Dean gets up and looks for his gun, but doesn't see it. Promptly, he feels a pressure on his neck and he is lifted off the floor and into the air. He tries to grab at whatever is choking him but there is nothing there. In front of him, Linda is holding a hand out in front of her, squeezing it, a gleeful gleam in her eye.

"You shouldn't have intervened. They all deserve to be punished," she says, hatred lacing her voice. She squeezes her hand more and Dean feels the pressure magnify and he lets out a choking noise. Sam quickly appears in the doorway and he aims his gun, pulling the trigger in three quick successions. Linda drops to the floor, dead. Dean falls to the floor as well and he lets out a cough, getting air back into his lungs. Sam runs over to his brothers' side and helps him up.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, you?" Dean replies.

"Yeah," Sam answers. Dean nods his head. "I'll salt and burn the body. You call Gracilynn."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walks a little ways from the cabin and pulls out his phone, hitting his daughter's speed dial. He waits for her to pick up but it just goes to voicemail. He hangs up the phone, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Don't jump to conclusions Winchester. She just missed the call. Didn't get to it in time," he mutters to himself before calling his daughter again, with the same result. This time he leaves a message. "Gracilynn Samantha…I believe the deal was I was going to call you and you were going to pick up. Just…call me."

Dean paces the lawn, listening to Sam salt and burn the body of Linda Hawkins. He had to say he wasn't sorry. She might've been human but she was still a witch and she went after his family. Dean runs a hand through his hair and calls his daughter once again. He lets out a groan/growl when it goes to voicemail for the third time.

"Come on Gracie. Pick up the damn phone," Dean says, worry evident now. Dean hangs up his phone and puts it back in his pocket jogging up the steps and peers in the doorway. "Sammy, we gotta go."

Sam looks up giving his brother a curious look.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"Gracie's not picking up her phone," Dean says.

"Maybe she missed it…" Sam tries.

"All three times?" Dean asks. Worry sets in with Sam as well and he nods his head. He glances once more at the body before him and he lights a match, tossing it on it. The body instantly bursts into flame and he rushes out the door after his brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean squeals into the parking lot of the hotel, slamming on the brakes when he pulls into the empty parking space. It was the longest hour and a half drive of his life; and that was going almost double the speed limit. If he went any faster he was sure he'd have broken the sound barrier. Dean and Sam leap out of the car and run over to the door, Sam unlocking it quickly and Dean bursting through. He looks around and sees Gracilynn lying on his bed, rushing over to her.

"Gracie! Gracie!" he says, shaking her desperately. Gracilynn's eyebrows furrow and she sleepily opens her eyes.

"Dad?" she asks. Dean lets out a sigh of relief, hearing Sam do the same behind him.

"Yeah, it's me," Dean says.

"Uncle Sammy?" she asks.

"I'm here Smalls," Sam says, coming to kneel next to Dean in her line of view.

"You kill her?" Gracilynn asks, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, we killed her," Dean says, resting a hand on her head. "Go to sleep. You've earned it."

"Mmmkay," Gracilynn mumbles, her eyes closing automatically and instantly falling back to sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey, you wanna talk about…everything that went down," Dean asks Gracilynn the next morning.

"No not really," Gracilynn replies.

"You sure?"

"You wanna talk about why you've been acting so weird lately?" Gracilynn says, turning the conversation on Dean.

"I haven't been acting…" Dean begins.

"And I haven't been having nightmares," Gracilynn interrupts.

"Fine," Dean says, annoyed.

"Fine," Gracilynn replies, just as annoyed. Sam walks into the hotel room.

"You guys ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," Dean and Gracilynn say at the same time, giving each other a look before grabbing their coats and walking out the door.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asks himself before following his family to the car.

AN: Please review!


	15. That's Sacrilegious!

AN: I have a few questions to answer before I get to the story. These are answers to reviews from people I am unable to send messages to.

Bleh- No there will be no Destiel. I, personally, do not agree with Destiel, Dean/Sam, or any of these other ships. I have always and will always only think of the relationship between Dean and Sam as a close brotherly relationship and the relationship between Dean and Cas a close brotherly relationship as well. I don't see any romantic notions between any of these characters. Having said this, I want to say everyone is free to believe what they want. I am sorry if anyone is hoping to see any of these.

IDK- You had reviewed to my Don't Look Back story about a week and a half ago so I am hoping you will see this answer in relative time. I am glad that you love my stories! To answer your question, Shailene Woodley was actually in the top three of who I was thinking about having "be" Gracilynn. After careful consideration and with some help from an avid reader I had decided on AnnaSophia Robb. Having said this, if you can't picture her as being a good Gracie you are more than welcome to picture her as Shailene Woodley (not that you need my permission ). In short, yes she would be a good Gracilynn.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and following! And on with the story!

"Where's Uncle Bobby?" Gracilynn asks, walking into the room. Dean and Sam look over, each with a beer in their hand.

"Downstairs working on Chet," Dean answers. They had just finished a job with an arguing witch couple and had gotten jumped by Chet, a Leviathan.

"And you guys aren't down there?" Gracilynn asks, eyebrows raised.

"We were waiting for you," Dean says, setting his beer down and getting up from his chair and leading his younger counterparts down the stairs to the basement.

"Okay. Similar finish to holy water, not as bitter as rock salt," Chet's voice is heard as the Winchesters descend the stairs. Chet notices them. "And how are my three favorite meat-sicles?"

"Is he still sucking air?" Dean asks, walking over to Bobby.

"Greatest hits didn't do the trick. I'm down to B-sides and deep cuts," Bobby says.

"Well, you better figure out something quick. That whammy that witch dude put on him is only gonna last for a few days. He gets his spinach back, we're gonna end up having to drop a car on him just to stop him," Dean says.

"Actually... Edgar walked away from that car. He's fine. Well, he is a little pissed at you, but… Oh. You didn't know?" Chet says to the Winchesters.

"Why don't you shut your cake-trap?" Dean says, annoyed with him.

"Ooh," Chet replies mockingly.

"Bobby... You've been using all this stuff and he still won't talk?" Sam asks, noticing all of the tools on the table. Bobby shakes his head and Dean pulls up a stool and sits close to Chet.

"Huddle over, coach?" Chet says sarcastically.

"How'd you find us?" Dean asks.

"It was easy. I used pattern-recognition software and a basic heuristic algorithm to track your known aliases," Chet replies.

"Great. Just what we need …a Mensa monster," Bobby says sarcastically. Dean walks over to stand next to Sam and Gracilynn.

"All right. Let's just start with the start. Where'd you get our aliases?" Sam asks.

"From your trench-coated friend, obviously. When we were all nestled in at Camp Cas, kind of got the full download. That's just how we do," Chet answers.

"So why are you talking to us, Chet? You're not dumb. Why you spilling state secrets?" Bobby asks.

"'Cause I'm not scared of you. You can't stop me. You can't stop any of us. We can't be killed, you stupid little chewtoys. You are aware that I'm the least of your concerns, right? Oh. You haven't watched the news today, have you?" Chet mocks.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The three Winchesters and Bobby are all standing in the living room watching the TV before them.

"The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, and a young girl, who is found to be Gracilynn Winchester, Dean's daughter, locked the doors and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam, Dean, and Gracilynn Winchester are now the subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California," the TV reporter says as a security footage of the three Winchesters opening fire in the bank. Bobby turns the TV off.

"Busy morning, you three?" Bobby asks, turning to the three hunters before him.

"Those sons of bitches xeroxed us," Dean says angrily.

"But I don't understand how," Sam asks.

"Yeah, don't they need DNA. Last I knew we all had our body parts," Gracilynn says.

"I don't know," Bobby replies. He walks over and takes a beer out of the fridge. "Maybe one of 'em touched you at the hospital."

"It was the hair!" Chet's voice shouts from below them. "Not too hard to lift some DNA out of a motel shower drain, guys! Especially from that hot little daughter of yours Dean!"

"Okay, now I'm gonna kill him," Dean says, making a move for the stairs. Gracilynn grabs his arm and pulls him back giving him a look that says to calm down. Dean gives one last look towards the stairs before turning back to Bobby. "You can copy people like that?"

Bobby shrugs, not really knowing the answer.

"Awesome. Well, what is their plan, exactly?" Dean asks everyone.

"Squeeze us. Turn us into the most wanted men, and girl, in America," Sam says.

"All right. Well, that settles it. We find these ass monkeys, and we kill them ourselves," Dean announces.

"Wait a sec. Every form of law enforcement in the country has seen your ugly mugs this morning," Bobby says.

"Exactly. So what's the point in trying to hide?" Dean asks.

"Better than sticking your fool neck out. These things are smarter than you," Bobby says. Chet's laughter is heard downstairs.

"Geez, Bobby, don't sugarcoat it," Sam says.

"You don't have a clue how to kill 'em or slow 'em down, and your plan is, what? Go right at 'em? Genius," Bobby argues.

"They're wearing our faces, Bobby. This is personal," Dean counters.

"Yeah, I'm with Dean here," Sam adds.

"Me too," Gracilynn says.

"Well, if you're gonna be stupid, you might as well be smart about it. You need to see a fella named Frank Devereaux," Bobby says, pulling out his wallet and handing Dean a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Who's he?" Sam asks.

"He's a jackass and a lunatic, but he owes me one, from back in Port Huron," Bobby answers. "In the meantime, I'll keep working on Chatty Cathy here, see if I can figure out what makes him die."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulls the Impala into a gas station and alongside a pump. The three Winchesters get out, Dean going to the pump.

"The usual?" Sam asks.

"Rhymes with sing-songs," Dean says. Sam smirks and heads towards the building.

"And Whoppers! Oh, and Ho-Ho's," Gracilynn calls out. Sam raises a hand letting Gracilynn know he heard her. Gracilynn turns around and leans up against the Impala as Dean begins pumping gas. Dean looks over at his daughter.

"How are you doing with all this?" he asks. Gracilynn looks over, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Being a criminal?" she asks.

"Yeah, well, Sam and I are used to it. This isn't the first time we've been wanted criminals. You, however…" Dean says. Gracilynn shrugs.

"I'll deal," Gracilynn says. Now it's Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You'll deal?" he asks.

"Yeah, I mean I've got you and Uncle Sam and the three of us are together. Not to mention I've got Uncle Bobby," Gracilynn says. Sam exits the store quickly, moving to the Impala. Dean looks up at him, seeing his haste.

"Pretty sure the cashier just made me. Drive," Sam says. Gracilynn stands up straight and looks over at her uncle. Dean quickly replaces the pump.

"Get in the car Gracilynn," Dean says firmly, walking around the car to the drivers' seat. Gracilynn climbs into the backseat as Sam gets into the passenger seat. Dean starts the car up and takes off, squealing the Impala's tires.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The Impala drives up the narrow road to an unlit house. The three Winchesters climb out of the car and take in the house before them.

"You sure this is the right place?" Dean asks his brother. Sam looks down at the paper in his hands.

"Yeah," he answers. The three hunters walk up to the front door and Sam knocks on it.

"Frank, you in there? Frank?" Sam calls out. There is no answer. They open the door and cautiously walk inside. "Frank?"

Dean puts Gracilynn between him and Sam, causing her to roll her eyes. They walk throughout the house looking around for any sign of Frank, all of the lights still off.

"Frank? Frank, anybody here? Hello? Anybody home?" Sam calls out. All of a sudden, a lamp is turned on as the three hunters walk into what seems to be the living room. They turn around to see Frank sitting in a chair, a shotgun in his hands pointing right at them. Dean and Sam instantly step in front of Gracilynn.

"Well, well. Spider caught some flies," Frank says. "Well, I'll be darned. Psycho Butch and Sundance. You're on CNN right now."

"No, no, t-that's not us," Sam stutters out, the fear in his eyes matching his brother and niece's.

"I know. Can't be. Unless you had a teleporter. Do you have a teleporter?" Frank says. Dean shakes his head no.

"No, sir. We don't," Sam voices.

"Well, my condolences on the doppelgangers. Now, who sent you? NSA? The Feeb? March of Dimes?" Frank says, quickly changing the subject.

"Uh, Bobby Singer sent us," Dean says hesitantly. Frank growls, getting to his feet and cocking his gun. Quickly, Dean says, holding his hands out placantly, "Or not. Who?"

"H-he said you could help. He said you owed him, from Port Huron," Sam adds just as quickly. There is a pause before Frank lowers his weapon.

"Guy saves your life _one_ time, and, what, you owe him the rest of yours?" Frank asks.

"That's usually how it works, yeah," Dean answers. Frank points his weapon back at Dean. Gracilynn quickly shoves herself in line with them.

"Just ignore him. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth sometimes," Gracilynn says, giving Frank an innocent smile; the same one she uses on Death and any other older men. Frank makes an exasperated noise and lowers his gun.

"I need all of your ID cards, passports, computer, everything," Frank says.

"You should get it dad," Gracilynn says. Dean gives her a look.

"Why me?"

"Because in the last five minutes, you've almost gotten yourself shot twice," Gracilynn points out. Dean sighs in annoyance before turning and walking back out to the car to get everything.

Moments later, Dean returns back to the living room, Sam's computer bag and ID box in hand. He sets the bag on a table and hands Frank the box. Frank takes it and grabs all of the ID's from inside. Going over to a shredder, he begins shredding them. The three Winchesters look over at security footage of the three of their Leviathan doubles on several different screens.

"Oh, yeah. I know that Bobby's into that magic hooey, but truth is, the government have been cloning people for years. Guess it was just your turn in the barrel," Frank begins saying.

"Well, actually…" Sam begins, but Dean cuts him off.

"Forget it. He's rolling."

"Yours have been busy beavers. You're number two on the most wanted list. Quickest climb up the charts since Donna Summer," Frank continues, not missing a beat.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Sam asks.

"Cuba's nice this time of year," Frank replies.

"No, we're not hiding," Dean says determinedly.

"Is he always this stupid?" Frank asks Sam, but it's Gracilynn who answers.

"This is a good day," she says. Frank chuckles and Dean shoots her a glare before turning back to Frank.

"Look, we, uh…" Dean begins. Frank turns on some classical music. "We go to stick around and kick a couple asses. So, we just need you to get us further off the grid, but keep us on the board."

"Well, first thing we got to do is wipe all your old aliases. No more rock shoutouts. It's Tom, John, and Sarah Smith from now on. And no plastic. Cash only. And change your phones on a..." Frank says tosses Dean and Sam phones just before tosses Gracilynn one. "…very frequent non-schedule schedule, you understand? Oh, and try to stay out of view of the 200 million cameras that the government has access to, 'kay?"

"Wait, 200 million?" Gracilynn asks.

"Big Brother, he has many eyeballs, my friend. You see a place that even looks like it can afford security..." Franks says, taking a computer out of Sam's bag, "…you just ease on down the road. This... this is your laptop, right?"

"Yeah. That's mine," Sam answers. Frank smashes the laptop against the desk several times. Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn all flinch, stepping back slightly.

"What…gee…hey…what are you …what was that?!" Sam exclaims. Frank grabs a new laptop and hands it to Sam.

"Uh... Thank you, I guess," Sam says, giving the laptop a look.

"No problem. You owe me five grand, cash," Frank says off-handedly.

"What?" the three Winchesters ask.

"Unless you wanna go comparison shop at the mall, sweet cheeks. Say hi to the cops for me. Okay," Frank says. He grabs Dean by the jacket and pushing him against the wall. "Let's Blue Steel you up some new I.D., Mr…"

Frank takes a picture of Dean and pushes Sam against the wall.

"…And Mr…" he continues, taking a picture of Sam. He reaches over and pushes Gracilynn to the wall. "…And Ms…"

Frank takes a picture of Gracilynn.

"…Smith," he says.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Frank tosses passports and ID's in the names of Thomas, John, and Sarah Smith into a cigar box Dean is holding. He hands Sam a map from the table.

"I marked all the towns your stunt doubles hit so you can see the pattern," Frank says. Sam opens the map up.

"All right, great. Um, so, what is the pattern?" Sam asks as he, Dean, and Gracilynn look at the map in front of them.

"No clue, man. I can't see it," Frank says. Sam looks back down at the map.

"Seems random," Sam says.

"Little tip from a pro…there is no such thing as a random series of robbery murders by your evil twins. Well, have yourself some uppers and look at that some more," Frank says, patting Sam on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Frank," Sam says.

"For what? Sending you to your death? Your doubles want to be on candid camera, put you in the line of fire. Now, I'd lay low, 'cause I love life and its infinite mysteries. But you two want to be dumb, that's fine. At least have the common sense to ditch your car," Frank says. Dean and Gracilynn look mortified. A wary look appears on Sam's face like he expects either one of them to put a bullet in Frank's face just for suggesting ditching the Impala.

"Wh…uh, excuse me…what?" Dean stutters out.

"Your doublemints…they're using a car just like the one outside," Frank says, shooting a thumb towards the front door.

"We…we can't…that's…that's sacrilegious," Gracilynn stutters out.

"You will if you want to stay further off the grid," Frank says.

AN: Please review! Love hearing everyone's thoughts and questions!


	16. This Is All Sorts Of Wrong

AN: Happy Halloween! Hope everyone has a great day! And, now, on to the story!

"Come on Smalls. We've got to go," Sam all but begs his niece. They had hotwired a small, old, beat-up hatchback from one of the parking lots and Sam had followed Dean and Gracilynn, who were in the Impala, to an out of the way cabin nearby a hunter friend of Bobby's had. They were going to hide the Impala there until they could get her back. Dean was having a hard time with the whole ordeal but Gracilynn wasn't doing much better. As of right now, Dean was looking around the woods for branches to cover the car up and Sam? Well, Sam was stuck trying to convince a pissed off eighteen year old who has a bond with the car that would rival Dean's to actually get out of the car. Sam sighs in aggravation. Gracilynn was sitting in the backseat of the Impala, slouched down, arms crossed and refusing to move from her spot. "Gracilynn, now."

"No way, I'm not leaving her behind. This is stupid. I don't even know why dad's going along with the whole damn thing," Gracilynn complains, on the verge of whining.

"Because we stick out like a sore thumb with it," Sam says.

"_Her_. With _her_," Gracilynn corrects. Sam rolls his eyes.

"This is ridiculous. You're eighteen years old, stop acting like a six year old," Sam says.

"This is _not_ ridiculous. You going to tell me you want to leave her behind? Because as much as you act like you don't care, you've bonded with her too," Gracilynn challenges.

"You can't bond with a car," Sam argues. Gracilynn gives her uncle a look and Sam sighs. "I don't want to leave the Impala here, but we have to do what we have to do right now. At least until the heat calms down."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving her. You guys can go ahead," Gracilynn says. Sam lets out a groan and turns around, walking away. Dean emerges a little way away, dragging a handful of large branches. Sam walks over to him.

"I've tried. I can't do it anymore. She refuses to leave the car. It's like arguing with a brick wall…Or you," Sam says, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'll grab her," Dean says, giving his brother a playing punch at the remark. Sam walks away to the hatchback and waits for his brother and niece to join him. Dean walks up to the Impala and drops the branches on the ground next to it. He leans on the open door and peers in the back seat at his daughter.

"I'm not leaving," she says firmly. Dean snorts. Was she acting childish? Hell yeah. But he couldn't blame her. She was just acting out what he _wanted_ to do.

"I don't want to leave her either. This sucks out loud but…in order for the three of us to stay off the radar and _alive_ we have to. Just for now. We'll get her back soon," Dean says.

"This isn't fair," Gracilynn all but whines.

"We're Winchesters. When is anything _ever_ fair?" Dean asks.

"I guess you're right," Gracilynn says, sighing. Dean sees he's softening her up. Dean glances over at the hatchback and Sam. Suddenly, an idea comes to him, one that he knows will make everyone feel better.

"I have an idea," Dean says, looking back over at his daughter with a big grin on his face. Gracilynn gives him a curious look. "We might not be able to drive the Impala, but… didn't we finish another car just a little while ago and had it brought to Rufus' cabin?"

Gracilynn's eyes light up, a grin spreading on her face.

"The Camaro?!" she asks.

"Yeah, why not? They don't have one of those, right?" Dean asks.

"Can we get it now?" Gracilynn asks, jumping out of the backseat of the Impala.

"After we fix this whole Leviathan doppleganger thing," Dean says.

"Thank Go…whatever the hell is up there," Gracilynn says, quickly giving her dad a hug before running to the hatchback.

"Hey, you gonna…" Dean's voice falls on deaf ears and he sighs, shutting the back door of the Impala and putting the branches overtop the car. Once done, he makes his way over to where Sam is waiting outside the car, Gracilynn having already climbed in the back seat. Sam walks over to him.

"Dude, what did you say her?" Sam asks, surprised not only at Dean getting Gracilynn out of the car but putting her in a very good mood.

"I told her when we fixed this whole evil twin mess we'd get the Camaro," Dean answers with a smirk. Sam returns it with a grin. Sometimes it paid that Gracilynn was as easily satisfied as her father. Sam climbs into the beat-up car's passenger seat. Dean gets into the drivers' seat and starts it up, driving towards the highway.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean glares at the 'My Little Pony' hanging from the rearview mirror. They had been driving for a few hours and he'd slowly been getting more annoyed. He reaches out and squeezes it and the animal squeaks. Dean scowls and takes out his knife, cutting the string and tossing the horse into the backseat.

"Ow, dad, that's my head you're throwing things at," Gracilynn says, sitting up from where she was laying down. She picks up the horse and makes a face, chucking it on the floor.

"You okay?" Sam asks Dean.

"You know, it's bad enough that they're ganking people, wearing our mugs, but now this? Have us driving around in this... this caboodle while Baby's on lockdown," Dean complains. Sam sighs. They had just gotten Gracilynn over her little temper tantrum a few hours ago. Dean must've been in shock and the whole idea of leaving his car behind just now sinking in because it seems Dean's going to have his own temper tantrum now.

"See? I've was trying to say that three hours ago," Gracilynn says.

"It's temporary, Dean," Sam says, giving his niece a look. Gracilynn scowls but closes her mouth.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner," Dean announces.

"Y-you know that's a line from…" Sam starts.

"Swayze movie. Swayze always gets a pass!" Dean says.

"Right. Uh, well, you want some tunes or something? Here," Sam says, turning the radio on.

"_And what would you say if I called on you now,_ _and said that I can't hold on_," the radio says, singing Air Supply's 'All Out of Love'. Dean gives it an unreadable look. Sam looks over at his brother.

"Sorry, man, I-I..." Sam says, reaching for the dial.

"Just leave it. Probably gonna be the only thing on," Dean says, waving Sam off. Sam shrugs and pulls out the map Frank gave him.

"_There's no easy way, it gets harder each day, Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone…_"

Sam begins looking at the map trying to find a pattern and Dean begins lip-syncing to the lyrics.

"_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you…"_

Sam looks over at Dean, eyebrows raised. He glances back at Gracilynn who has also seen her father, her own eyebrows raised.

"_I know you were right, believing for so long, I'm all out of love…_"

Dean looks over noticing Sam and Gracilynn are looking at him. He instantly stops singing and looks away from them out the drivers' side window, the music still playing in the background.

"_What am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong, Oh…"_

When he's sure the two of them aren't watching him anymore he begins lip-syncing to the music once again, this time with a little more feeling.

"_What are..._" Sam looks over at Dean and he immediately stops singing again.

"_...you thinking of?_" Dean bounces his head to the music. Sam, who's a little unnerved at this point speaks up.

"Here," he says, reaching over and turning the music off. Gracilynn snorts from the backseat, having observed the whole scene before her, finding it mildly entertaining. Sam goes back to studying the map. A flashback hits him when he sees Jericho is circled. He looks to the next city, Black Water Ridge, and another flashback hits him. His eyes move to the next circled spot, Lake Manitoc, and another flashback happens.

"Dean," Sam says, getting his brothers' attention. Dean looks over at him.

"What?"

"Jericho…the lady in white," Sam says. "Blackwater…Wendigo. Lake Manitoc…the kid in the lake…" Sam says.

"They're hitting towns we've worked jobs in," Dean says, putting two and two together. Gracilynn leans forward and looks over her uncle's shoulder at the map.

"In order. Since the day I left Stanford with you," Sam says.

"So, what, they want us to find them?" asks Dean, not getting why they would want this.

"Well, one way to find out…next case would be in...St. Louis," Sam replies.

"Perfect. Connor's Diner. Best burgers in St. Louis. Oh, I deserve something good in my life right now," Dean says, a smile gracing his lips.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Choppin' their heads off won't kill 'em, but it'll slow 'em down pretty good. Till they fuse back up, anyhow_," Bobby's voice comes through the phone in Sam's hand. They were still in the car on the way to St. Louis and Bobby had called to give them an update. Sam had put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Well, that's something, I guess. I mean, assuming we can even get close to them," Sam says.

"_Believe me, I don't want you walking right up to 'em, either. I'm still looking for something you can shoot at 'em_," Bobby replies.

"Good times. All right, thanks, Bobby," Dean says. A female voice is heard in the background on Bobby's end of the phone.

"_Hey, you take mayo, right, Bobby_?"

"You got a chick over there?" Dean asks with a smirk.

"_What_?" Bobby says, embarrassed he was caught. "_No_."

"Are you even working, Richard Gere?" Dean asks.

"You been doing research with the wrong kinda brain Uncle Bobby?" Gracilynn adds.

"_Shut up, you idjits_," Bobby says. Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn all smile at each other. Bobby quickly changes the subject. "_Where are you three off to next_?"

"Uh, St. Louis. That's where we…" Sam begins but Bobby interrupts him.

"_It's too late. They hit St. Louis. Pumpkin-and-Honeybunny'd a diner there_," he says.

"Connor's Diner?" Dean asks.

"_Yeah. How'd you know_?" Bobby asks.

"Lucky guess. All right, so much for that," Dean answers.

"I guess we're off to, uh... to Ankeny, Iowa. Call us if you get anything else," Sam says.

"_You got it_," Bobby replies. Sam hangs up his phone and puts it away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn are walking along the street in Ankeny, Iowa when a black Chevy Impala drives past them.

"Sam, Gracie. Hold up. Don't move. Don't move," Dean says, grabbing Sam and Gracilynn's arm and halting them. Inside the Impala is Leviathan Dean, Leviathan Sam, and Leviathan Gracilynn. Leviathan Dean does a u-turn and parks on the other side of the street. The three of them climb out of the car.

"Oh, no. This is all sorts of wrong," Sam says, noticing the same thing as his brother.

"Those are nice wheels. Tell you what, when this is over, I'm stealing those rims," Dean mutters, taking out his phone and making a call.

"_Yeah_," Bobby says into his phone, Chet still tied to the chair behind him.

"Bobby, we got eyes on them," Dean says.

"_What_?" Bobby says, confused as to what Dean is talking about. Gracilynn looks over at their evil twins and sees Leviathan Dean opening the trunk of the Impala.

"It's like looking at a funhouse mirror," Dean says.

"_Yeah, I know the feeling_," Bobby says, realizing what Dean is talking about. He glances back at Chet who has taken the form of Bobby.

"All right, well, tell me you got something. Otherwise, we're gonna have to get in close," Dean says. The Winchesters walk closer to where the other Impala is parked.

"_Look, just hang back for now_," Bobby says, not wanting any of the Winchesters to get hurt.

"It's too late. We gotta…" Dean starts but a cop car pulling up beside them, sirens wailing, interrupts him. "Hang on."

The Sheriff and another officer jump out of the car, hiding behind their respective doors. The Sheriff draws his gun, pointing it directly at Dean. The other officer follows suit.

"Hands in the air!" the Sheriff shouts. Another siren is heard blaring close by.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean says, halting. The second police car pulls up behind them. "Big misunderstanding."

The deputies in the second car are now pointing their guns at the three hunters.

"Look, the guys you want…" Dean tries to tell the officers about their doubles on the other side of the street.

"Shut up!" the Sheriff yells at him.

"They're right there," Dean tries to tell them, pointing behind the officers.

"Shut up! Drop the phone. Put your hands in the air," the Sheriff shouts.

"_Dean_?" Bobby's voice is heard through the phone. Dean slowly puts the phone down. "_Dean_!"

"Cuff 'em," the Sheriff says to his deputies. The deputies standing behind the Winchesters put them in cuffs. Gracilynn looks across the street where Leviathan Dean is back in the drivers' seat of his Impala. Leviathan Dean winks and Gracilynn gives him a scowl.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback!


	17. We Can Fix This

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it!

The three Winchesters are being escorted into Ankeny Sheriff's Office by the group of deputies and the Sheriff himself.

"Look, you're making a mistake. The real killers are back at the diner, okay?" Sam says, trying to get the group of law enforcement to believe him.

"Is that the best you can do?" the Sheriff asks.

"I want my phone call," Dean jumps in.

"Oh, there'll be a call, to the FBI. Take them," the Sheriff says to the deputies, indication Dean and Gracilynn, "to cell number one."

"You're making a mistake," Gracilynn tries.

"Take that one," the Sheriff says, ignoring Gracilynn and indication Sam, "to the interview room. Once they're separate and secure, you boys call it a night."

"You're making a mistake!" Sam reiterates Gracilynn exclamation.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"This is bullshit!" Gracilynn yells, kicking the cot up against the wall.

"Someone's got a temper," Dean says, giving his daughter a warning look. Gracilynn scowls but brings her temper somewhat back in check.

"They stole our identity, made us kill innocent people, took the Impala…" she replies, trying to justify her anger. There is a noise and the two of them look up to see the Sheriff walking towards their cell.

"Hey. We have a right to my phone call," Dean says.

"A right? You killed how many people last couple days, and you want me to hop-to on your rights?" the Sheriff asks sarcastically.

"I didn't…please…just give us one…one phone call," Dean says, nudging Gracilynn. Gracilynn moves up against the bars.

"Sheriff, please. All we need is one phone call…Please," Gracilynn says, pulling out the puppy dog eyes her uncle taught her in full force. The Sheriff stares at her, but after a few moments caves. The Sheriff grabs a phone and dials the number Dean tells him and holds it out in front of the bars, putting it on speaker. The phone rings a few times before Bobby's gruff voice comes over the distorted speaker.

"_Boys_?"

"Bobby, we got popped," Dean says.

"_Gracilynn too_?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, me too," Gracilynn answers.

"_Okay. I'll be there as soon as_…" Bobby begins.

"No, no, there's no time. Look, we saw them..." Dean interrupts, "They saw us. So, we are coming to get us. You read me? Tell me you got something."

"_There's a chemical_..." Bobby says over the phone, "_Sodium borate_."

"Okay, let me get Mr. Wizard on speed dial," Dean says sarcastically.

"_No, no, it ain't as weird as it sounds_," Bobby assures. "_It's found in industrial cleaners and soaps and laundry powder. Just look for anything with the word Borax on it_."

"You want me to 'Desperate Housewife' these mothers?" Dean asks unbelievingly.

"_No, just trust me. It burns 'em bad enough to slow 'em down. So get the strongest you can find. Hear me_?" Bobby says.

"Borax. Burns. Got it," Dean says, storing away the information.

"_Then douse 'em then, get close, and then chop the heads off_," Bobby continues.

"Got it," Dean says.

"_And keep the heads separate_!" Bobby warns.

"Bobby, you're a genius. Thanks. I…" Dean says, but the Sheriff cuts him off by snapping the phone shut. "What'd you do that for?"

"Borax? Decapitation? What kind of sickos are you and your friends?" the Sheriff asks before walking away.

"Hey, you listen to me," Dean says, getting the Sheriff's attention. The sheriff pauses and turns back around. "If you don't go get every ounce, every drop of whatever that stuff is in this place right now, we're all gonna die!"

"Well, you're crazier than I thought," the sheriff says before leaving.

"Hey!" Dean shouts after him. Dean sighs in aggravation. He turns to look over at his daughter who is smirking. "What?"

"I told you cleaning was bad for us," she replies. Dean rolls his eyes before beginning to look around the cell. "Dad?"

"Yeah," Dean says, glancing back over at his daughter before continuing to look around the room.

"How are we gonna get out of this?" Gracilynn asks.

"I'll figure something out," Dean assures, giving Gracilynn an assuring look to go with it. Suddenly, the sheriff appears in the room again, only this time, he looks like he's seen a ghost. "What is it? What happened?"  
"I...It's just... I don't know what I just saw," the sheriff says.

"Let us out of here," Dean says. The sheriff quickly unlocks the cell and Dean and Gracilynn move out into the room. "Okay, you listen to me, and we'll live. All right, keep your head down, get to the supply closet. Get anything that says Borax on it…bring it here. Now. Go."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Gracilynn walk into the main room of the Sheriff's Office. Dean nods towards a deputy off to the right and Gracilynn heads towards him. Dean takes a few steps and bends down, picking up a gun from the half eaten deputy in front of himself.

"Sorry," Dean mutters to the body. He looks over and sees Gracilynn grabbing the gun off the deputy next to her as well. Dean stands up and sees Sam walk into the room with him. "Sammy."

Sam gives Dean a cold, calculating look. Gracilynn turns around at hearing her dad's acknowledgement of her uncle and notices the look the same time Dean does.

"Not Sammy," Dean says. He raises his gun and shoots, barely missing Leviathan Sam. Leviathan Sam knocks the gun out of Dean's hand and throws him into a trophy cabinet. Gracilynn makes a move towards her dad but a voice stops her.

"Ah, ah, ah," the familiar voice says. Gracilynn slowly turns around to see her double standing before her. "I think we need to have a talk."

"Wow, you guys actually think?" Gracilynn asks sarcastically, causing the smirk on Leviathan Gracilynn to turn into a scowl. Behind Gracilynn, Dean climbs to his feet and uses his elbow to break the glass of a cabinet that holds an emergency axe. Gracilynn raises her gun to shoot but Leviathan Gracilynn plows into her, the two of them skidding across the floor, Gracilynn on the bottom. Gracilynn loses track of the gun as it drops out of her hand. Leviathan Gracilynn punches her in the face.

"Cute. Really think you can get close enough to use it?" Leviathan Sam says to Dean. Dean notices the Sheriff with a bucket of what he assumes to be borax come into the room.

"Not until you're burning," Dean says. The Sheriff tosses the liquid inside the bucket onto Leviathan Sam and he immediately starts to sizzle, black smoke rising from his skin.

"Ah! Ah!" Leviathan Sam screams.  
Leviathan Gracilynn throws another punch but Gracilynn blocks it followed by smashing her fist into Leviathan Gracilynn's face. Gracilynn flips Leviathan Gracilynn over and lands on top of her. Gracilynn throws in a few punches before Leviathan Gracilynn thrusts her hips up and throws Gracilynn over her head. Gracilynn crashes into a desk, and down to the floor. Leviathan Gracilynn gets up on her feet.

Dean quickly moves towards Leviathan Sam and chops off his head, black ooze squirting from his neck. Leviathan Sam's body falls to the ground and Dean swivels around to see Leviathan Gracilynn approaching his daughter on the floor up against a desk. Dean quickly runs over and swings the axe, taking off Leviathan Gracilynn's head as well. Gracilynn flinches as black ooze barely misses her, covering the top of the desk above her. Leviathan Gracilynn falls to the floor and Gracilynn looks up to see her dad standing before her.

"Come on, let's go find Sammy," Dean says, holding out a hand. Gracilynn takes it and Dean pulls her to her feet. Dean takes the liquid container from the sheriff and hands it to Gracilynn and makes his way towards the interview rooms. Gracilynn and the sheriff follow after him.

As they approach the interview room, they here Leviathan Dean talking, but are unable to make out what exactly he's saying. Dean stops and looks back at his daughter, holding up three fingers. Gracilynn nods her head and Dean puts one finger down, then another. He bursts through the door, seeing Leviathan Dean standing next to his brother. Gracilynn jumps forwards dumping the Borax solution on Leviathan Dean and stepping out of the way. Dean steps forward and chops off Leviathan Dean's head, black ooze coating the back wall.

"Well, that felt good," Dean says. The sheriff moves to Sam and hurriedly unlocks his handcuffs.

"So... the FBI is on the way," the sheriff says to the Winchesters.

"Yeah, listen, about that...," Dean says.

"Whatever I can do... Especially if it involves lying about everything I just saw," the sheriff replies.

"Good. I was hoping you could help us kind of...be dead. You know, quote unquote," Dean says.

"Yeah. Yeah, I should be able to swing that. All right," says the sheriff, nodding his head.

"Come on, let's grab a mop," Dean says to Gracilynn and Sam. Gracilynn heads out the door, Dean following after her. He pauses, though, seeing Sam hasn't moved from his spot. "Sammy? You okay?"

Gracilynn stops and looks back at her uncle, seeing something is wrong, but not being able to put a finger on it. Sam looks over at Dean and nods briefly before looking away again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam says shortly.

"Let's go," Dean says, gently pushing Gracilynn and the two of them leave the interview room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean opens the trunk of the hatchback, a canvas bag inside along with the My Little Pony that used to be on the rearview mirror. Gracilynn is standing next to him while Sam is leaning up against the car, his arms crossed on the roof. Dean unzips the bags which hold the head to the two Leviathan's wrapped up in plastic. Dean sighs.

"Are you sure you want to dump these things? I'm thinking they might actually come in handy down the road. What do you think?" Dean asks Sam.

"I'm thinking we need to burry this with one of them," Gracilynn says, picking up the My Little Pony. Sam doesn't say anything to either of them. Dean peers around the opened trunk at his brother. "Hey. What? What is it? Talk."

"Nothing," Sam says.

"Well, that's convincing. Did monster-us give you the jeebs, huh? 'Cause I gotta be honest, I ain't looking in the mirror for…for a while myself," Dean says. Sam straightens up and turns to look at his brother.

"Okay. You really want to know what's wrong?" Sam asks, anger starting to appear in his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, you know my motto…here to help," Dean replies.

"'Here to help'. Kind of like you helped Amy?" Sam says, calling his brother out. Gracilynn narrows her eyebrows and walks around her dad to get a better look at both her dad and uncle.

"Dad?" Gracilynn asks, wondering what Sam is talking about.

"Listen, Sam…" Dean begins.

"Don't…don't lie to me again. No, don't even talk to me. Yeah, I can't," Sam says, opening up the rear passenger door of the car and pulling out his bags.

"Whoa, Uncle Sam, come on. We can fix this," Gracilynn says, stepping towards her uncle.

"No we can't," Sam says before turning to Dean. "You know what, Dean?"

Sam begins walking away.

"I can't," Sam says. Dean takes a few steps towards his brother.

"You can't what?" he asks.

"I can't talk to you right now! Dean...," Sam shouts, turning to face his brother. "I can't even be around you right now!"

"Okay, so…" Dean begins. Sam cuts him off.

"I think you should just go on without me," Sam says with finality in his tone. Gracilynn's eyes grow big.

"You don't…you don't mean that, Uncle Sammy. Uncle Sammy?" Gracilynn says. Sam forces himself not to look at her, knowing he'll gave at the look she's giving him. Dean nods his head. "Go."

"All right. Sorry, Sam," Dean says, emotion in his voice. Dean turns back to the car and Sam walks away. Dean moves to the trunk and Gracilynn looks from her uncle's back over to her father. She walks over to him, looking at his bowed head.

"You can't be serious. You're just gonna let him walk away? Dad! Go after him," Gracilynn begs.

"Sam was clear Gracilynn. Just…Just drop it," Dean says, shutting the trunk and climbing in the drivers' seat. Gracilynn looks at her uncle's retreating back, not climbing in the car until her dad starts it up.

AN: Please review!


	18. We're Family

AN: Enjoy this next chapter! I am not writing this whole episode, I am just writing a few scenes that I think need to be addressed between the Winchesters.

Dean and Gracilynn walk down Main Street in Lilydale. They had picked up her Camaro and heard on the radio there had been two weird murders here and had drove straight to town. They had just come from the Medium's house who had last died. Gracilynn's stomach growls and she looks over at her dad, giving him a look.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," Dean says. They walk into a restaurant, the Good Graces Café.

"Hello! First time at Good Graces?" the waiter asks them.

"Yes," Dean says.

"Well, we're 100% locally sourced, biodynamic, and you get a free affirmation with every order," the waiter says cheerfully.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Gracilynn mutters to herself, but still loud enough for her dad to hear.

"Think we'll source a taco joint," Dean says.

"All right," the waiter replies. Dean and Gracilynn turn to leave, but stop when they hear a very familiar voice.

"Just coffee, black, extra shot," Sam says. They turn and look in the direction of the voice to see Sam sitting at a table, reading a case file. Dean swats at his daughter's arm and walks towards his brother, Gracilynn directly behind him.

"You always wear a suit to get your palm read?" Dean asks as he and Gracilynn walk up the steps and over to the table. Sam stays quiet, refusing to smile.

"Yeah. Not surprised you caught this one. It's on every morning zoo in America. You mind?" Dean says, sliding into the booth across from his brother. Gracilynn grabs a chair and pulls it up to the table, sitting down. Sam moves the case file in front of him to his lap.

"So, I, uh, I went to the scene. Wires, speakers, enough E.M.F. to make your hair stand up. Don't even think about getting a reading. Oh, and, uh, if this hadn't have been two psychics that bit it... I would have just chalked this up as being, uh, dumb and accidental. And I know, I know. This whole town's supposedly calling ghosts. But that takes some serious spellwork and some serious mojo. The only books this lady had were Oprah crap. When was the last time you actually saw a real psychic? Huh? Pamela? Missouri? Anyway, this…" Dean continues, gesturing towards his brother, "is good. And, uh, how you been?"

The waiter appears and puts a cup of coffee down in front of Sam before turning to Dean and Gracilynn.

"And what can I get for you two?" he asks.

"Uh, pancakes, side of pig. Coffee, black," Dean answers.

"Same here," Gracilynn says before grabbing her uncle's cup of coffee and taking a sip, earning a look from said uncle.

"Fantastic. You are a virile manifestation of the divine," the waiter says, smiling wide and walking away. Gracilynn puts Sam's cup down and coughs, trying to not spray coffee everywhere.

"What the hell did he say to me?" Dean asks his brother. Sam scoffs and shakes his head, looking away from him. "Oh, it's funny? Yeah, no. Go ahead. Laugh it up, Sam. Hilarious."

"Dean…" Sam begins.

"Oh, he speaks," Dean says sarcastically. Gracilynn sobers up hoping her uncle doesn't make them leave or leave himself.

"Look…" Sam tries again.

"Sam. Look, we're both here. All right, the chance of either one of us leaving while people are still dying out there…" Dean cuts his brother off, making a 'zero' sign and clicking his tongue. "You might as well bite the bullet and work with me on this one."

"I don't know if I can," Sam admits tersely.

"I'm not asking you to open up a can of worms, okay, I'm not even asking you where the hell you've been for the past week and a half," Dean says.

"Good," Sam cuts in.

"I'm just saying, let's try and stop the killings. That's it," Dean says.

"Okay," Sam says.

"Okay? Good," Dean replies.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn walks down the steps of Lily Dale Museum of Curiosities to meet her uncle.

"We need to talk," she says, earning an eyebrow raise from her uncle. Before Gracilynn can say anything though, Dean walks down the steps and joins them. The three hunters turn and walk out of the museum.

"All right. Hit up the graveyard, dig up Kate?" Sam asks his brother.

"All right. Wait a second," Dean says, slowing his brother down.

"All signs point to her, Dean," Sam argues.

"No. Just hold on a damn minute," Dean says, annoyed. Sam stops and turns to face his brother.

"Enough with 'just the facts'," Dean says.

"We agreed…" Sam begins.

"No, we agreed to work the case. We didn't agree for you to be a dick the whole time," Dean counters before Sam finishes.

"What?" Sam says, caught off guard.

"You're pissed, okay? And you've got a right," Dean says.

"Yeah, damn straight," Sam puts in.

"But enough's enough," Dean demands.

"Says who? Look, I'll work this damn case, but you lied to me, and you killed my friend," Sam says, turning and walking away. Dean quickly walks after him. Gracilynn hangs back, knowing they needed to sort this through themselves.

"No, I put down a monster who killed four people, and if you didn't know her, you'd have done the same thing," Dean argues.

"I _did_ know her, Dean," Sam counters.

"Yeah, which is why you couldn't do it," Dean says, causing Sam to stop. "Look, I get it. There are certain people in this world, no matter how dangerous they are, you just can't."

"Don't pull that card! That's bull. Look, if I've learned one thing, it's that if something feels wrong, it probably is!" Sam shouts.

"Usually, yeah. But killing Amy was not wrong. You couldn't do it, so I did. That's what family does…the dirty work. And I woulda told you, eventually, once I knew that this whole 'waving a gun at Satan' thing was a one-time show. I think it's reasonable to want to know that you're off the friggin' high dive, Sam. You almost got us both killed, so you can be pissed all you want, but quit being a bitch," Dean says angrily. Dean moves past Sam and heads towards the Camaro. Sam stands and watches him, but his niece's voice interrupts him.

"Ya know, the least you could do is _try_ to see it from dad's point of view," Gracilynn says. Sam looks down at her.

"Gracilynn…" Sam warns.

"What? You gonna tell me to mind my own business? 'Cause the last I knew you and dad _were_ my business. Dad hates lying to you. If he didn't he wouldn't have been drinking all the time and been acting the way he was," Gracilynn argues. "Dad isn't the one who left. You did."

Sam sighs, knowing his niece was angry and hurt.

"I did what I had to do," Sam says. Gracilynn scoffs.

"No, you took the easy way out. Stop running away from us. We're family. We get pissed at each other. But you suck it up and get over it. Deal with it, fight, and talk it out. You don't run away every time it happens. Every time things get tough. Running from your problems make them go away, it just makes them worse," Gracilynn scolds. Sam looks down at her, not knowing what to say. "I love you Uncle Sam, but I'm sick and tired of seeing you walk away."

Gracilynn turns and walks to her Camaro, climbing in. Sam's gaze follows her as he sighs.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn are all sitting at a table at Good Graces Café. Sam had just been telling them about a hunt he had been on.

"In the bed? They were _in_ the bed?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam answers. Dean and Gracilynn both make identical faces. Sam smirks.

"Ugh. I can't believe he was _boning_ her," Dean says.

"Dean," Sam warns.

"And people think _we're_ the crazy ones," Gracilynn adds.

"Smalls," Sam warns.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waiter asks, appearing at the table.

"Uh, just a refill. And if you affirmate me, I'm gonna punch you in the face," Dean says seriously. Sam looks away, smiling. Gracilynn snorts and looks away herself. The waiter thinks about the sincerity of this warning before continuing.

"All righty then. Coffee, coming up," the waiter says.

"I can't wait to get out of this frickin' fortune cookie," Dean says. Sam looks over and sees Melanie, the girl they had helped in the case, walk into the restaurant.

"Dean," Sam says. Dean looks over at his brother and Sam nods towards the door. Dean looks over and sees Melanie. "I'm gonna go, um... do something outside."

"I'll come with you," Gracilynn says, getting up and following after her uncle. The two of them walk out of the restaurant and over to where they had parked their cars. Sam leans up against the car he had hotwired, looking towards the scenery in front of him. Gracilynn leans up against the Camaro, facing him, waiting for him to say something.

"You were right," Sam says, looking over at Gracilynn.

"Usually am, you're gonna have to be a little more specific," she replies. Sam smirks, thinking she sounds just like her dad.

"I was the one who left. I shouldn't have. You guys are family and I should have tried to work this whole thing out. I shouldn't have ran away," Sam says.

"Why did you?" Gracilynn asks. Sam doesn't say anything and Gracilynn looks up at him, seeing him thinking.

"I think, deep down, what Dean did had to be done. I guess I didn't want to think about the fact that I might've made another mistake," Sam says.

"You didn't make a mistake Uncle Sam. You just…let your heart do the thinking instead of your gut and that's okay because that's why you have us. To do the things you can't do," Gracilynn says. There is a pause before Gracilynn speaks up again. "So…where you headed to next."

Sam shrugs.

"Not sure. Figured I'd hang around. Make sure you two didn't get yourselves killed," Sam says. Gracilynn looks over at him, a smile on her face. Sam returns it.

"You two have died more times than I can count. I think I'm the one that need to make sure _you_ two don't get killed," Gracilynn points out. Sam chuckles. He looks over to see Dean walk out of the restaurant and Sam goes to the back door of his car, pulling out his bags. Gracilynn unlocks the trunk to her Camaro and Sam puts his bags in as Dean walks up to them. Dean looks down at his brothers bags before looking up at him.

"Hey," Dean says.

"Hey," Sam returns.

"That's your stuff," Dean points out.

"Yeah. Yeah. I figured we'd take one car," Sam announces.

"Works for me. You still want to break my face?" Dean replies. Sam smiles, shooting Gracilynn a look.

"No. Uh, not at this moment. Look, you know what? Um... You were right. About Amy. If she was... just any monster, I'm not sure I could have let her walk away. I don't know. I mean, I'll never know," Sam says.

"So, what are you saying?" Dean asks, glancing at his daughter.

"What I'm saying is... I get why you did it. You were just trying to make sure no one else got hurt. But here's the thing. You can't just look me in the face and tell me you're fine. I mean, you're not sleeping, you drink for the record…" Sam says.

"Oh, here we go," Dean cuts in.

"Look, whatever. Last one to preach, I know. But... Just be honest with me. How are those the actions of someone who knows they did the right thing?" Sam says, calling his brother out.

"You want me to be honest?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam answers. Dean glances at his daughter again before looking back at Sam.

"I went with my gut. And that felt right. I didn't trust her, Sam. Of course, ever since Cas, I'm having a hard time trusting anybody. And as far as how I been acting... I don't know. Maybe it's 'cause I don't like lying to you. You know, it doesn't feel right. So, yeah, you got me there. I been climbing the walls," Dean replies.

"I know how that is. But, hey... If I learned one thing from that museum, sibling acts are tough," Sam says.

"Oh, don't compare us to that hall of crazy," Dean says, walking around the car to the drivers' side door. "We're like poster kids of functional family life compared to them."

"It's a low bar," Sam points out.

"Well, hey... grading on a curve has got me past everything since kindergarten, so don't knock it," Dean counters.

"Whatever you say," Sam says.

"Can I drive?" Gracilynn asks. Dean and Sam look over at her.

"I don't know. Sam, you want to ride in the back?" Dean asks. Sam looks in the back seat of the Camaro, making a face. There was no way he'd fit back there. And if he did, he'd never get back out.

"I'm good," he says.

"Sorry kiddo, guess you're stuck in the back," Dean says, climbing into the car.

"But…It's _my_ car," Gracilynn protests, as Sam opens the passenger door and gently pushes her in the back. Sam climbs in the front seat and shuts the door.

"I still want to know how that guy bent my spoon," Sam says.

"Forget it, Sam. It's Lily Dale," Dean says, giving his brother a smirk. They look back at a sulking Gracilynn. "You comfortable back there?"

"You both suck," Gracilynn says with no real heat in her words. Dean and Sam look at each other, sharing identical smirks before turning around. Dean starts the car and drives off.

AN: Please review!


	19. But Something's Up

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope ya'll like it!

Gracilynn is lying on her uncle's bed, flipping through the channels. Sam had gone out to get breakfast a short time ago and her dad was in the bathroom taking a shower. "Smoke on the Water" begins playing and Gracilynn realizes it's her dad's phone. She gets off the bed and walks over to his jacket, hearing the noise coming from there, and begins searching through the pockets. Finally finding the correct one, Gracilynn pulls it out and looks at the caller ID, not recognizing the number. She scrunches her eyebrows but answers the phone anyways.

"Hello?" she asks.

"_Hi, is Dean Winchester there_?" a female voice asks. Gracilynn's eyebrows raise. Not many people knew her dad's real name and especially not many people who weren't in her dad's contact list.

"Uh…who is this?" Gracilynn asks.

"_My name is Bridgette Carmichal. He and his brother had helped me out on a problem in their…specialty_," the woman says. "_I'm sorry but I really need to get ahold of him so if this isn't his phone or if you don't know him, I need to find someone who does…"_

"I know him," Gracilynn says, hearing the desperation in the woman's voice.

"_Oh, thank God_," the woman says.

"Prolly not the best person to thank," Gracilynn mutters.

"_What_?" the woman asks.

"Nothing," Gracilynn replies.

"_I'm sorry, but who are you_?" the woman asks curiously, wanting to know who she's talking to.

"I'm Gracilynn. I'm Dean's daughter," Gracilynn says.

"_Oh_," the woman says, surprised. "_I didn't know he had a daughter."_

"That seems to be the theme around here," Gracilynn replies before changing the subject. "So, what's wrong?"

"_Well, my family took over a hotel and…strange things started happening. Then, last week one of our guests went missing. We found him a couple days ago in his room, dead. He had been strangled_," Bridgette explains.

"What sort of strange things?" Gracilynn asks.

"_In the beginning, lights flickering, room temperatures dropping, objects disappearing and appearing somewhere else. After a while, it got worse. People were being touched, scratched, objects were being thrown at guests and workers. I just don't know what else to do. I was hoping Dean and Sam could come help us out_," Mrs. Carmichal says.

"Listen, I'll talk to them, let them know what's going on. I'm sure they'll want to help. Where are you?" Gracilynn asks, grabbing a pen and paper.

"_Zoar, Ohio. It's the only hotel in town,"_ Bridgette answers, sounding relieved.

"Okay," Gracilynn says, "Mrs. Carmichal?"

"_Yes_?"

"Do yourself a favor. Close the hotel down until we get there. Stay away," Gracilynn says.

"_O…okay_," Bridgette says. Gracilynn hangs up her dad's phone and sets it on the floor. She grabs her uncle's laptop and opens it up, hitting the power button. The hotel room door opens and Sam walks in with breakfast. He sets it down on the table and takes his jacket off, hanging it on the back of his chair. He notices Gracilynn is on his computer.

"What's going on?" he asks, nodding towards the computer.

"I think we have a job," Gracilynn says.

"Yeah?" Sam says, sitting down.

"Yeah, as soon as dad comes out I'll tell you guys," Gracilynn says, hitting a few more buttons. A few minutes later, Dean walks out of the bathroom and throws his clothes in his bag.

"Is that breakfast?" Dean asks, happy he smells food.

"Yeah," Sam says. Dean sits down at the table and begins pulling his food towards him. Sam turns to his niece. "So, you gonna tell us now?"

"Tell us what?" Dean asks with a mouthful of food.

"Gracilynn says she thinks she found a job," Sam explains.

"I didn't find it," Gracilynn says. "Someone called your phone, said she needed your help."

"My phone?" Dean asks, confused. "Who?"

"Ah…she said her name was Bridgette Carmichal," Gracilynn answers. Dean thinks about the name, trying to place it.

"Carmichal?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, said you and Uncle Miracle Grow over here helped her with a supernatural problem a while back," Gracilynn replies. His eyes grow wide when he realizes who Gracilynn is talking about.

"Hey, wait. Carmichal. We helped her family out with that Chupacabra problem back…what? Six years ago?" Sam says.

"Yeah, Bri," Dean says, his mind wandering. He brings himself back and looks over at his daughter. "So, what's the problem?"

"Uh…she said she bought a hotel in…" Gracilynn grabs the paper she wrote on, "Zoar, Ohio. Said she's been dealing with flickering lights, cold spots, hearing mice. And a couple months ago things started picking up. People getting scratched, shoved, things hitting and falling on people. Then, just last week one of the guests went missing. They found him a couple days later in his hotel room strangled to death."

"Sounds like a poltergeist," Sam says to Dean. Dean nods his head in agreement.

"All right, we finish eating and then I guess we're heading to Ohio," Dean says, taking another bite of his breakfast sandwich.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Are you sure this is it? It's got like one road," Dean asks, looking at his surroundings as if he can catch a disease from it.

"Yes Dean," Sam says, annoyed. "We followed the map all the way here."

"But it's…_old_," Dean says. He stops to let tourists walk across the street. He looks at the building on his left and sees two woman dressed from the 1800s standing outside it.

"It's a historical landmark Dean," Sam says, sighing.

"Where's the hotel?" Dean asks his daughter.

"She said it was the only one in town," Gracilynn says. Dean drives a little further before Sam points at a large building on their left.

"There it is," Sam says. Dean drives past it and pulls into the parking lot, shutting the Impala off.

"The place looks deserted," Dean points out as they climb out of the car.

"I told her to close the hotel until we got here," Gracilynn says as they begin to walk towards the hotel. Dean looks over at her.

"You did?" he asks.

"Yeah," Gracilynn answers.

"See, she can be trained," Dean says to his brother. Sam chuckles and shakes his head. Gracilynn gives her dad a look and a playful shove. Dean chuckles. They walk up to the door and Dean knocks on it. They don't have to wait long before the door opens and a young woman about Dean's age with brown hair and eyes appears.

"Dean. Sam."

"Hey Bri," Dean says, giving her a playful smirk. Gracilynn narrows her eyes. Something was telling her, her dad helped her out with a little more than a chupacabra. She moves forward and inserts herself in front of her dad.

"Hey, I'm Gracilynn," she says. Bridgette shifts her gaze to her.

"So, you're Dean's daughter?" she asks. Gracilynn gives her a smirk. Bridgette looks back at Dean. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"To be honest, I didn't either until five years ago," Dean says.

"Well, come on in," Bridgette says.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, how well did you know her?" Gracilynn asks as the three hunters exit the hotel and walk back towards the car.

"Who? Bri?" Dean asks.

"No, Mother Theresa," Gracilynn says sarcastically. Dean raises his eyebrows.

"Like she said, Sam and I helped her family out a while back," Dean says, looking over and giving his brother a look.

"Right," Gracilynn says unbelievingly. Dean narrows his eyes.

"You all right?" Dean asks.

"I'm fine," Gracilynn says, picking up her pace and walking ahead of them to the car. Dean raises his eyebrows again and looks over at his brother.

"Am I missing something here?" he asks. Sam watches his niece and shakes his head.

"What makes you think I know what goes on in her head better than you?" Sam asks.

"'Cause you get in touch with your feminine side all the time," Dean replies. Sam rolls his eyes. He chooses not to fall for the bait and instead, answers the first question.

"I don't know what going on with her. But something's up," Sam says.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Dean says.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's phone beeps and he looks at the text he's just received, grinning. He stands up and grabs his coat before turning to face his brother and daughter. They were researching into the history of the hotel and trying to find who could be haunting it.

"You guys can handle this right?" Dean asks them.

"Why? Where are you going?" Gracilynn asks, looking over at her dad.

"Uh…out," Dean says.

"Out where?" Sam asks.

"I'm going to see Bri," Dean answers.

"You're ditching us to go see a girl?" Gracilynn asks.

"She wanted to talk to me," Dean says.

"Talk? You're gonna ditch us to go get laid," Gracilynn calls him out.

"Talk Gracilynn. I'm going over to _talk_ to her," Dean says.

"Whatever," Gracilynn says.

"What's going on with you?" Dean asks.

"Nothing," Gracilynn snaps. "We'll see you later."

Gracilynn turns back to her papers, ignoring her father. Dean goes to say something but stops.

"I'll be back soon," Dean says, putting his coat on and leaving the room. Sam looks over at his niece.

"Something you want to get off your chest Smalls?" Sam asks.

"Nope," she replies, not looking up from her papers. Sam sighs, seeing her dig her heels firmly into the ground. Something was going on with her and he was going to find out what.

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think!


	20. I Won't Let Them Not Be

AN: And here's the next chapter!

Sam looks up when he hears the hotel door open and shut. Dean looks around but only sees his brother in the room.

"She went to get food," Sam explains, taking in his brothers' appearance. Sam raises an eyebrow. "I thought you said you went to go talk to Bri?"

"I did go to talk to Bri," Dean says, throwing his jacket on the bed.

"You look pretty disheveled for talking," Sam calls his brother out.

"Well, we _were_ talking," Dean says, "It just happened to lead to other things."

"Of course," Sam says, shaking his head. He tosses a notepad at his brother. "Gracilynn found out who's haunting the Inn."

"That was fast," Dean says, sitting across from his brother and picking up the notepad.

"She seemed motivated," Sam says, giving his brother a look.

"Yeah, about that. You find out what's going on with her?" Dean says, looking over at Sam.

"No, she wouldn't tell me anything," Sam says.

"Did you use the puppy look thing?" Dean asks as if that should've worked.

"Yes, I used the puppy look thing," Sam says. The hotel door open and Gracilynn walks in, shutting the door with her foot and setting the bags and drinks down on the table. Dean and Sam share a look before Dean speaks up.

"So, Sammy said you found out who is haunting the Inn?" Dean says.

"Yup," Gracilynn says, sitting down and pulling out her food. "You have a nice _chat_?"

Dean bites his tongue, his jaw clenching. He hadn't missed the sarcasm in her voice. Dean looks over at Sam who just shrugs his shoulders.

"You find where he is buried?" Dean asks, pulling out his own food and tossing Sam his.

"Of course I found out where he's buried," Gracilynn says giving her dad a look.

"We'll go out in a few hours to dig him up," Dean says.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Are you guys done yet?" Gracilynn yells down into the hole. Dean and Sam look up squinting when Gracilynn shines the flashlight into their eyes.

"If you're in such a damn hurry maybe you should come down here and dig up the stiff," Dean grumbles.

"Then who's gonna watch your asses?" Gracilynn counters.

"Then stop being so impatient," Dean says. Gracilynn rolls her eyes and sighs. She keeps the flashlight trained on the bottom of the hole where the coffin should be and looks around the graveyard. She hears a thump and looks back down at the hole, seeing her dad and uncle scraping off the wooden coffin. Dean breaks it open and pulls the top away.

"Finally," Gracilynn murmurs, freezing when she sees her breath in front of her. It was starting to get cold but not cold enough for breath clouds to be forming. Her eyes begin scanning the cemetery for anything out of the ordinary. "Dad? Uncle Sam? I think we've got company."

Dean and Sam look up, noticing the breath clouds leaving Gracilynn's mouth as she breaths. They quickly scramble out of the hole and grab the salt and lighter fluid. Gracilynn feels something behind her and swivels around only to be thrown across the way, smashing into a tree. Dean raises his gun and shoots the spirit as Sam pours the salt and lighter fluid onto the spirits bones. Dean grabs the match container and strikes a match, throwing it into the hole. The bones instantly light up and the boys step back. Gracilynn lets out a groan and pushes herself to her hands and knees. Dean looks over and quickly makes his way over to her side, helping her up to her feet.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," Gracilynn says. Dean checks her over nonetheless. Sam packs everything back up and walks over to meet them.

"She okay?" he asks his brother.

"Yeah, she's good," Dean says, leading them towards the car.

"I told you," Gracilynn says, annoyed. Dean unlocks the trunk and Sam throws the back inside it. "So, we're leaving now right?"

Dean and Sam exchange looks.

"I figured we'd stop by the hotel and let Bri know it's over," Dean says, looking down at his daughter, not missing the face she makes.

"Couldn't we just call? I mean, all we're doing is telling her it's safe," Gracilynn says.

"Just get in the car Gracilynn," Dean says, opening the back door and giving her a little shove. Gracilynn scowls but climbs into the back seat anyways. Dean shoots Sam a look before climbing in the drivers' seat. Sam smirks, having come up with a theory about Gracilynn's attitude on this job. He climbs into the passenger seat and the Winchesters take off towards the hotel.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulls the Camaro into the hotel parking lot and parks it. He glances back at his daughter through the rearview mirror.

"You gonna come in with us?" he asks.

"Nope. I'm good," Gracilynn says.

"Suit yourself," Dean says as he and Sam climb out of the car. Gracilynn slides down in her seat, crossing her arms and watches her dad and uncle walk towards the hotel.

"I think I know what her problem is," Dean says to his brother.

"Me too," Sam says.

"You do?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, you go first."

"I think she's jealous," Dean says bluntly. Sam looks over at his brother with a smirk. "What?"

"I think she's jealous too," Sam says. "I mean she's fine until you mention Bri."

"And back when we were with…," Dean begins, but stops himself. "She didn't start liking her for at least six months."

"And it's not like you have steady relationships," Sam points out.

"Although Bri's not like that. We aren't going anywhere," Dean says.

"Yeah, but she the first girl you've really been with since…everything," Sam points out. "Let's face it, it's always only been you, me, and her."

"Not always," Dean points out. Sam nods his head in understanding.

"I also think she's trying to protect you," Sam says.

"What? From what?" Dean asks, confused.

"Like I said, Bri's the first girl you've been with since everything," Sam points out again. Dean sighs, knowing Sam has a point. They walk up to the door and walk inside. Bri hears someone enter the front hallway and walks in. A smile appears when she sees its Dean and Sam.

"Hey," she says, looking at Dean. Dean gives her a 'melt-worthy' smile.

"Hey," Dean says. Sam rolls his eyes.

"We just wanted to let you know we took care of the poltergeist. Everything should be fine now," Sam says.

"Really? That's…really good," Bri says. "Do you guys want to stay for a drink?"

"Uh…we can't. Gracilynn's in the car," Dean says, shooting a thumb over his shoulder. Bri nods her head.

"Then, let me at least pack you something for the road," Bri says, disappearing before they can object. There is a sound behind the boys and they turn to look, only to find everything go black.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn sighs, bored waiting in the car. She decides to put the radio on while she waits and leans over the front seat to turn the key in the ignition. Something out of the corner of her eye catches her attention and she turns her head to see Bri exit the hotel and looking around. Gracilynn narrows her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she mumbles to herself. She grabs the keys and opens the door, climbing out of the car. Putting the keys in her pocket she looks over to see Bri jogging towards her. Gracilynn shuts the door and walks around the car, meeting her.

"Did Dean and Sam come out here?" she asks.

"No, they were inside with you," Gracilynn says, the gears in her head already turning.

"They were, but…I went into the kitchen to pack you guys something for the road and when I came back out, they were gone," Bri says.

"What do you mean they were gone?" Gracilynn asks.

"I mean, gone. I can't find them anywhere," Bri replies.

"Dammit," Gracilynn says.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gracilynn and Bri walk into the hotel entryway, Gracilynn with the weapons bag slung over her shoulder. Gracilynn looks around the room for anything out of place.

"You said you left them right here?" she asks Bri.

"Yes," Bri replies, her eyes wide with fear.

"This doesn't make any sense. We burned the bones," Gracilynn says.

"You think the ghost is still here?" Bri asks, a tremor in her voice.

"Well, this is what happened before right? The guy just disappeared and then reappeared a couple days later?" Gracilynn asks. Bri nods. "All right. Then, that means something else is keeping him here."

"What?" Bri asks.

"That's a good question. You got a computer and wifi?" Gracilynn asks. Bri nods her head again.

"This way," Bri says, leading Gracilynn into another room. Gracilynn follows after her into what looks to be a study. On the opposite side of the room sits a desk and computer. Gracilynn walks over and sets her bag down, starting the computer up. "You don't think…"

"What? They're dead? No," Gracilynn says with determination.

"How are you so sure?" Bri asks, pulling a chair over to the desk and sitting down next to Gracilynn.

"Because the last guy didn't show up for a couple of days," Gracilynn points out.

"The coroner said he had been dead for almost that long," Bri admits, watching Gracilynn's reaction. Gracilynn's hands freeze mid-type as she stares at the computer screen.

"They're fine. They have to be," Gracilynn says finally. Bri bites her cheek but doesn't say anything else as Gracilynn begins typing again. She's surprised when Gracilynn speaks up again. "I won't let them not be."

AN: Please review and give me some feedback! It's greatly appreciated!


End file.
